


The Unbreakable Bound

by UnknownAlien3388



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kryptonian Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena has superpowers, Lena is assumed dead, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Sad Lena Luthor, kara and lena were lovers on Krypton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAlien3388/pseuds/UnknownAlien3388
Summary: Lena and Kara were young lovers on krypton, Lena was away on another planet when krypton exploded and Kara grew up on Earth thinking that Lena had died along with their planet.But Lena had survived and followed Kara to earth but unlike Kara she didn't grow up somewhere safe, she grew up as a science experiment for the Luthors til she escaped to Ireland where she stayed til she decided to move to America.Not long after moving to the states Lena accepts to do an interview for the first time with a reporter from the Daily Planet and his sidekick, Kara Zor-El.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 437





	1. Chapter One: The End Of A Planet And The Beginning Of A New Life Part One.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either the products of the and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> The work has been inspired by and is based on the television series Supergirl.  
> I do not own the characters and canon events of the show. They are owned by the CW Network.
> 
> I do not intend to be offensive towards anyone, if anything written can be perceived as harmful to any community or person, I apologize, but that was not the purpose of this work.

**Chapter One: The End of a Planet and The Beginning of a New Life Part One.**

**_Kara’s Point of View:_ **

I was messing around with my childhood best friend, twin flame, and girlfriend of six months, Lena Dath-Rul, of the House of Rul. We were playing Find the Princess in the great hall of Argo before she was due to leave on her next space adventure. She was going to journey with her science guild to Baron, the smallest and innermost planet in Rao’s system where she will stay for seven moons to collect relevant data to help Krypton continue to prosper before continuing on to Thalon, the third planet from Rao where she would stay for another seven moons this time to help train their warrior guild on new and useful fighting techniques. Then she would return home and we would finally have our union. 

“Aha! I have captured the fine princess of Krypton!” I cried as I pounced on Lena, who was hiding where she always did, behind the crystal statue of her late parents, Dath-Rul and Somila Dath-Rul, who had died bravely serving Rao and protecting Krypton in a battle against Daxam, our estranged sister planet who was after critical information that in the wrong hands (like theirs) could lead to the end of all existence. One of the Daxamite warriors had gotten through our stronghold in the great hall of Rao and was making their way towards the floor where we kept our records when they were intercepted by Lena’s parents. Sadly, no one made it out of that fight alive. 

“So you have me now, what will you do with me, brave young knight?” Lena asked with a cheeky grin and suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

“This,” I whispered before leaning down for a kiss. I swear every time I kissed my Lena I got the same feeling of warmth, comfort, and gentle calm that was like being wrapped in a comfortable blanket and I would not have changed it for anything in the world.

“Lena, it’s time to go. The spacecraft and crew are ready,” Rela Ta-Fal, Lena’s aunt, and only living family member, spoke with her usual authority before walking off, letting us say our farewells in private. Lena gave me a small sad smile as she reached down for my hand and interlocked our fingers before she led me to the entrance of the departing spacecraft.

 _Lena gave me a small sad smile as she reached down for my hand and interlocked our fingers before she led me to the entrance of the departing spacecraft. ”We will talk soon, my love. And I will be returning to your side before you even have the chance to miss me.” She told me as she squeezed my hand. “I love you, my Golden Princess.” She whispered in our_ secret language as she _placed a kiss on my forehead._

“We will definitely be talking soon and that’s impossible Lee because I miss you already and you’re still here,” I planted a kiss on her temple. “I love you more, my _Silver Angel_ ," I replied, a tear rolling down my cheek. After watching the spacecraft level out and exit Krypton’s airspace I excused myself to my quarters so I could cry alone in peace. 

I had spoken with Lena that night and the fourteen moons following. She seemed so happy to be given more responsibility in her future guild. I remember one night she called me late, she was ecstatic that Rela had seen her to be mature enough to go on her first solo space adventure, her aunt was planning to send her to a newly discovered planet that was hiding just behind Daxam. Her aunt had let her name it and she called it Clexa.

We were discussing her return home when a member of the Thalon warrior guild interrupted our time together requesting Lena help them perfect one of the new moves they were learning. When we ended the call I remember feeling proud of my Lena for getting her first solo mission at such a young age, the youngest in all of Krypton. But I also couldn’t wait for her to return home so we could have our union.

I can regretfully recall that during that time my mother and father started acting strange, but no one was acting stranger and more unusual than my beloved aunt Astra. At the time I paid none of them any attention, which in hindsight I now wish I did, but I was too busy getting everything ready for my twin flame's return home and our beautiful union that was to take place just days after her return.

She never got the chance to come home.

I remember the day Krypton died like it was yesterday, Lena’s aunt and their guild had returned home a few moons earlier and Lena was due to return any day now. Near the time that her craft was due to return, my parents were at the height of their strangeness and had forced me into a pod of my own, with some weird, coded message about some unknown planet I’ve never heard of, let alone been to and something about protecting my newborn cousin Kal-El. 

I protested, insisting that whatever was happening could wait until I saw Lena again, which I knew wouldn’t have been that long as I had seen a ship similar to hers coming into land. I didn't catch the house crest and I wanted to check to be sure it was my Lena before I left. But my protests and pleas went ignored and I had no choice. I was forced to leave my angel behind and travel to an unknown planet that the AI in my space pod called Earth. 

The pod had barely cleared Krypton's stratosphere/airspace when Krypton exploded. I did my best not to look, but a shard of what was once my planet hit my pod forcing me to face the inferno. I was too terrified to cover my eyes. I couldn't move. It was like my body was frozen, leaving me no choice but to stare as everything and everyone I’ve ever loved burned. My mind ran through a list of all those I was losing. My mother, Alura Zor-El. My father, Zor-El. My baby cousin. My aunt Astra. I then remembered the ship that I had seen coming in to land mere moments before I had been forced to flee.

My moonlight was gone. 

The realization shook me to my core, causing an agonising blood curdling scream to rip from my throat, before mercifully, the pod's built in cryo-chamber systems kicked in and I drifted into a fitful hibernation. 

While I was in forced hibernation, my pod had been hit once again by another piece of loose shrapnel that was once my home planet. The shrapnel had unknowingly knocked me into a dark and unforgiving place known as the Phantom Zone, within this dark and unmoving place is an even darker and scarier place known as Fort Rozz; The place where every planet in Rao’s solar system sent their criminals. 

Time does not exist in the Phantom Zone, it's just a big void of never-ending space and darkness with only yourself for company. It is unclear how long I was in forced hibernation but once I awoke in my pod and realised everything wasn’t just some incredibly detailed nightmare all I could do was cry out for my now deceased lover. I prayed continuously to Rao that they would accept her into their light because no matter what my family had to do with the end of Krypton and their lives, my Lena was just one of the many innocent souls that were taken too soon.

While I was in the Phantom Zone, I had ample opportunity to listen to all of the memory crystals my parents had created and sent with me before their demise. Sometimes I would listen to them just to hear their voices. The crystals revealed that my parents knew that Krypton was in peril and hadn’t done anything about it. They also told me everything they knew about the planet I would now call home. They told me things that Earth had in common with Krypton and things that made it different, like how Earth’s sun god would give us special gifts which our sun god Rao did not.

But the one thing that I clung onto that had given me hope was knowing that my little baby cousin, Kal-El had also been sent to live on Earth. My parent’s last wish was for me to look after Kal, and raise him to be a proud Kryptonian, which I would have been honoured to. I didn’t know how much time had passed outside the Phantom Zone before I somehow found my way out and crash-landed on Earth. 

When I landed I was found by my not so baby cousin, who was a grown man now that went by the human name of Clark Kent instead of his given name. He was a reporter for the Daily Planet (ironic, right?) and Earth’s new mighty superhero, Superman. Clark was far too busy with his own life to look after his long lost and confused cousin who just crashed into his life. So he sent me to live with the Danvers family in a small town called Midvale that was located in Salt Lake City, Utah. 

I was hurt and confused when Kal-EL abandoned me after everything I had lost. He just left me like I meant nothing to him when he meant everything to me. He was my only living family member and he didn’t want anything to do with me. Luckily, the Danvers were far more welcoming and I grew to love my new family. I even made a special connection with The Danvers' only child, Alex, who reminded me of Lena. Unlike me, who was eager to be friends. Alex, she took her sweet time to warm up to me. 

The mother, Dr. Eliza Danvers was a lady of science and facts. She loved anything to do with science and bioengineering which is why she went on to study in those fields. Eliza could come off as a cold person, but really she was a kind-hearted lady. Her late husband and Alex’s father, Dr. Jeremiah Danvers, was also a scientist and had a heart of gold. 

The Danvers family helped me the most when I first landed on Earth, as it took me sometime to adapt to my new life. But no matter how much time I spent with them, I still longed for my old life. Every day I missed the life I had. I missed my family and friends. I missed my home planet and mourned it’s loss every day. 

I especially longed for my Lee, my moonlight. Every day, I wished she were by my side and every night I prayed to Rao that she had found Rao's light and was with the rest of my people in a safer and happier place. 

On the Twenty Fourth of October every year, I would fly myself to a mountain cave off the coast. It was well hidden and impossible to see with the human eye, but that wasn't what attracted me to it. No, it was the hot springs that ran down both sides of the cave that attracted me. They reminded me of my Lee, she loved anything to do with water and greenery, sadly Krypton had very little in the years leading up to its destruction. 

Over the years, I had constructed my own Fortress of Solitude just like my cousin, Kal, but mine was a more proper Kryptonian sanctuary, a place of solace and away from human civilization unlike Kal’s which was more like his Wikipedia in the Arctic than a Kryptonian sanctuary. Kal even had Kelex speaking the human language of English. It’s a no wonder he is so terrible at speaking his native tongue and knows nothing about Krypton. 

My Fortress of Solitude also has a built-in shrine dedicated to Lena Dath-Rul. That was the place I disappeared to once a year for a week to remember, cherish and mourn my fallen Silver Angel, Lena Dath-Rul. Every other day of the year, I tried to move on and live my life to the fullest because I knew that Lena would have wanted me to. 

I remember how hard it was for me growing up on Earth. Everything was different, new, and hard. I always stood out no matter how hard I tried to blend in or how many lessons Alex and her parents gave about laying low and not doing anything ‘weird’ and ‘alien’ . But by the time I was able to somewhat blend in, my powers finally decided to kick in and I was back to where I started.

But it was a thousand times worse. 

Everything was too loud. Too bright. Too close. Just too much of everything. I mean I could see people’s bones for Rao’s sake and that was scary. All my senses were thrown into overdrive and I didn’t know how to control them or my new powers which put a strain on my relationship with Alex. She blamed me for her parents neglecting her. And they did, they were too busy focusing on me and how to help me settle in on Earth, they forgot they had a daughter that needed them. Jeremiah even made me a pair of special lead framed glasses to help me control my newly gained powers.

Once I got control of my new powers, everything went back to normal and slowly, my relationship with Alex got better. But when I got control, I couldn’t wait to try my new powers out and show them off to Alex. Which led to us taking a night-time flight to celebrate my first year of high school and we were unknowingly seen and her father protected me from the human government. That had made Alex mad but not as mad as she was when we found out that her father had disappeared, she blamed me for his disappearance and hated me for destroying her life.

She even later blamed me for his death.

Which I couldn't help but agree with her on, I know he died doing what he did best, protecting his family, but if I hadn’t been sent to Earth by my parents, if my cousin had taken me in, and if I had just stayed home like I was supposed then I wouldn’t have been discovered and none of this would have happened.

While growing up Alex didn’t want anyone to know that the weird new kid was her adopted sister, but she also didn't let anyone bully me, which was confusing. She was very hot and cold as a teenager, she would say she was an angsty emo, which I thought was stupid as we didn’t have anything like that on Krypton. If you wanted to express your emotions you could do so freely without needing to be so extra. If you asked me, I thought teenage Alex was a brat. 

I had only one friend while growing up, Kenny Li **.** He was an outcast like me and loved everything about space. At night he would sneak out with his trusty telescope to stargaze. He would stargaze til the early morning. It was amazing seeing him geek out over the stars. It reminded me so much of my Lena when she would return from one of her adventures through the solar system, eyes bright and full of stories just waiting to spill out. The comparison always sent a twinge of sadness and longing through me.

I remember the last night I spent with him, he had convinced me to sneak out to stargaze with him. We found a clearing in the woods not far from the school and set up his telescope, taking turns looking at the stars. I didn’t really look though, because I would have searched for where Krypton used to be, and then I would’ve cried, and I didn’t want to have to explain why looking at the stars made me so sad. We talked most of the time and I used the conversation to distract Kenny from the fact I wasn’t actually doing much stargazing.

That night I was so distracted by my thoughts of Lena and how much I was missing her that I didn’t see Kenny lean in until he was too close for comfort then I thought, ‘ _maybe I should let him kiss me. Maybe it will help me move on.’_ I was instantly appalled by the thought and I jerked my head back. The idea of kissing anyone other than my Silver Angel all but repulsed me. The thought had my skin crawling, my chest hurt and I felt that I had betrayed Lena just by allowing the thought to cross my mind. 

"I-I'm sorry, Kenny. I-I can't." I stuttered as I slowly backed away from him. The hurt in his eyes was almost enough for me to regret it, but I just couldn't do it. Even if I had wanted to, what if I broke his nose or something? It wouldn’t have been that difficult to do with humans being so fragile but it would have been hard to explain without outing myself as an alien.

More importantly though, I just couldn't imagine being with anyone other than my twin flame and it wasn't fair to lead him on like that. Maybe I should get used to the idea that I’ll spend the rest of my long life on Earth alone because no one could ever replace Lena.

Kenny looked anywhere but my face as he stammered through an apology. "I'm sorry Kara, I-I don't know what I was thinking. I'm not blind, I know you're mourning for someone when you look at the stars, that's-that's actually why I wanted to bring you out here, but still. I shouldn't have-I shouldn't have even thought of kissing you right now, that was-that was really dumb of me. I'm sorry."

I just gave him a small, sad smile. "It's okay, Kenny. The stars…they just remind me of my old life. I was in love, I still am, with the most beautiful girl. She was a genius, she was funny, she was kind and just altogether wonderful. She died in the same fire as my parents, but Rao, did she love space. She could talk about it for hours on end and I could listen to her and we would never grow tired or bored."

He nodded. "I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that, I'm sorry."

I shrugged, looking down. "You couldn't have known. It's not like I told you." A part of me wanted to stay, Kenny was great company and I had definitely been having fun, but now all I could think about was what I had lost. "I'm sorry, I have to go," I said as I stood up and started gathering my things. My heart was aching and I needed to be back at my cave.

"Yeah, no, you can go. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything." Kenny awkwardly apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay, I'm just-" I started to ramble as I rushed to pack up my things.

"I know, Kara. It's okay, I promise," Kenny's calm voice cut through my frantic movement enough for me to stop and look at him. "Go, we're okay."

I sighed. "Rao, I wish I could have liked you."

Kenny gave a dry laugh and an understanding smile. "That'd be nice. No pressure though, I'm happy just to be friends." I smiled before jogging off into the night, once I knew he couldn't see me I took off, headed to my safe place. 

Little did I know, that would be the last time I'd ever see Kenny again. 

I ended up spending the night in my cave and only returned home when the sun rose as I didn’t want the Danvers to worry. I hadn’t slept the night before and had trouble controlling my hearing so it was easy to pick up the sirens when I got off the school bus. I didn’t think anything of the sirens considering Midvale was such a small town and nothing ever happened there. It wasn’t until the radio call that I realised something was wrong. **_"All units be advised of a possible 10-54 at the North-side of the woods. Reported by a hiker on their morning jog. Assistance needed."_ ** I remember Kenny, whose uncle was a police officer, once told me what all the police codes stood for and a _10-54_ was a possible dead body. 

I focused my heading on northside of the woods and heard someone nearby whisper "Is that the Kenny Li boy?" 

"No…" I mumbled in despair. "No, no, no, no. Please, no!" I turned away from the school and started walking briskly towards the woods before being stopped by Alex grabbing my arm.

"What the hell, Kara? You can’t just ditch school! What happened to laying low?!” She hissed under her breath, looking around to make sure no one saw us, because Rao forbid we were ever seen together. 

I just ignored her and kept walking. I waited until I passed the school and was out of sight of prying eyes before I ran at full speed in the direction I heard the call come from. My emotions were so all over the place that I was too scared to use my powers and decided against flying. I decided it was safer to jump a few times to get there faster.

The officer couldn’t have been right. It couldn’t be Kenny. I couldn’t lose another loved one. Not now, not so soon. 

Not after Krypton.

Not after Lena. 

Not after Jeremiah.

I was at the clearing in seconds. A quick scan showed no security, just two officers by their patrol vehicles parked by the tree line, waiting for backup. Next I saw the white sheet they had laid over the body in the middle of the clearing. It looked about Kenny’s size but it couldn’t be him. With a shaky hand, I lowered my lead-lined glasses so I could see through the sheet and regretted it instantly. 

There was no mistaking who that body used to belong to. I’ve lost a planet full of loved and cherished ones but this was the first time I got to see the deceased's body. And the realization hit me ‘like a ton of bricks’, as Alex would say. I choked back a sob as I prayed to Rao, hoping they would accept a human into their light. Once I was done, I couldn’t stay there any longer. I returned to my cave fortress. 

When I arrived, I made my way over to the place where I had hung my mother's necklace on a rough wall near the centre of the cave, right next to Lena’s Unity bracelet. " **_Mom_ ** **,"** I whispered in Kryptonese. **"** **_Mom, I lost another today. The one friend I had made on this Rao forsaken planet, died right after I had left him. Why did you send me here? What about Earth was so appealing that this is where you would choose to send me, your only child?"_ **There was no response from the small crystal, but I wasn't really expecting one. 

I moved to my Lena’s shrine then curled into a ball on the floor, I just laid there and looked at the only picture I had of Lena and I together. That night I cried myself to sleep. When I awoke the next morning I returned back to the Danvers' home. Eliza was awake and sitting at the kitchen table when I got home. She seemed worried, but this was far from the first time I had disappeared to my cave and she knew not to ask questions. 

I just gave her a small sad smile before going up the stairs to my bedroom. I was halfway up the stairs when there was a soft knock on the door. "Mrs Li, hi," I heard Eliza say and I immediately corrected my course, running to the door to wrap the woman that was like a third mother to me in a tight hug.

She hugged me back just as fiercely, and I could tell by the hitch in her breathing and the slight shake of her body that she was crying. I shifted my body so I could cover her tears in my shoulder as I knew that she hated people seeing her cry. Eventually, we separated and she quickly wiped her eyes. I'm guessing you heard?" she asked. 

I nodded. "I-I'm so sorry, Mrs Li. Kenny was my best friend, I think you might like to know he spoke very highly of you. Even when you grounded him a few months ago, he still said you were just being a good mom and he loved you for it."

She gave me a sad smile and a nod. "Thank you, that's very kind." She smiled at me a moment longer before taking a shaky breath. "I think Kenny went stargazing last night, but they didn't find his telescope with him this morning. They said there wasn't any trace of it." I felt my eyebrows knit together in what Alex had now dubbed my "crinkle" because I know for a fact that Kenny had been stargazing. So, why wasn't his telescope with his body like it should have been?'. "Not to be a bother, but I was hoping you could keep an eye out for it. I know it's not the same as helping me find my keys but-"

"It's no bother at all Mrs Li. Of course, I'll do my best to find it for you." I promised her.

The moment Kenny’s mom mentioned the missing telescope I had a weird, uncomfortable feeling in my gut which I decided to listen to. I conducted my own investigation into Kenny's death, starting with the school jock, Jake Howell, Midvale High’s star quarterback, who seemed to have it out for Kenny. He confessed that Kenny had caught him smoking weed a while ago which was why Jake gave him such a hard time at school. 

But he had nothing to do with his death. 

While I was looking into Kenny’s death I discovered that Kenny was finding out all of Midvale’s secrets like how the Midvale High history teacher, Samuel Bernard, was involved with an underage student. The student was Josie Jones, a friend of Alex's. When we later reported the relationship to the authorities, Josie ended their friendship.

It wasn’t until we found where Kenny hid his laptop in the woods and sent it to Alex’s friend who was tech savvy, that we discovered that Kenny and I weren’t the only people in the woods that night. Ronald Collins, the town's well-liked Sheriff was also in the woods. But he wasn’t stargazing, he was dealing drugs that he had smuggled across the Canadian border. Which Kenny accidentally stumbled across. 

Collins must have noticed someone was watching him and knew that his secret was discovered. He knew that his job and lifeline was at risk, so he set out to follow the person and when he confronted Kenny later that night, he tried to scare him into giving over his telescope, but Kenny, wanting to be a hero just like his uncle, refused and Ronald shot him in the back when Kenny went to leave. He then stole Kenny’s beloved telescope to try and hide any evidence that the kid might have. 

Ronald must have caught wind that we were also investigating Kenny’s death and got worried that we knew his secret. At first he just had us followed but he must have figured out that we were close to solving the case and attempted to run us down while we walked home. Luckily, I had heard the car speeding towards us and was able to pull Alex away just in time. 

We suspected Ronald Collins was the killer but we had no proof, so the next day, Alex decided to go to him for some help. She found him in the school’s stadium watching the Midvale High’s football game. She pulled him aside for some privacy, as soon as she asked him for some help working the Kenny case, Ronald flipped out and pulled a gun. He took her to the basement like all villains before he confessed everything, thinking that no one would know as he planned to kill Alex too. What they didn’t know was I was listening to the whole thing and was able to save Alex from being his next victim by crashing through the wall and knocking him out. 

We left the school not long after that and went straight to the police station where we told them everything we knew, once that was over we went home. It wasn’t until the next morning that we found out that someone had discovered Kenny's telescope in the sheriff's car late last night and the photos on it backed our story. 

The same day, Ronald Collins was arrested.

"Kara," Mrs Li greeted with a tired smile as she answered her door. She had dark bags under her eyes which told me she hadn’t been sleeping, hopefully she will sleep better knowing that her son’s killer was behind bars.

"One telescope, as promised." I said as I offered her the long box in my arms.

Mrs Li shook her head, her smile firmly in place. "I want you to keep it. Kenny would be happier knowing that you have it."

I felt my brows knit together as I struggled to understand this new human concept, how can someone who is dead have emotions. "Sorry, I don't think I quite follow."

"If I kept it, I'd just stick it in his room, never be used. It'd just be a fancy dust catcher really." She tilted her head and her smile got impossibly warmer. "Kenny really liked you, he always talked about how smart you are and how he finally found someone he could geek out over the stars with. He'd want you to have it."

"Mrs Li, I-I couldn't possibly-"

"You don't have a choice, darling." She gently pushed the package back towards me and I instinctively held it to my chest protectively. "Consider it one last favour for him." She told me sweetly. And it has stayed on the balcony of my childhood home ever since, as I refused to have it leave Midvale. 

I didn’t make another friend for years, after losing Kenny. 

**A FEW YEARS LATER:**

After high school, I moved to National City and attended college there, studying Journalism, as I planned to be a reporter like Ka-Clark. As soon as I graduated college, I got a job as Cat Grant’s personal assistant and I kept that job for a shocking record-breaking three years and was well known in the personal assistant community as the only person who could tolerate Ms Grant (or the only person Ms Grant could tolerate). 

Even if half the time I worked as her assistant she had threatened to fire me at least five times a day and purposely got my name wrong, I knew the media tycoon secretly had a soft spot for me. Case and point, she gave a name to my alter ego; Supergirl. I mean, it wasn’t that hard to give her a name considering I wore the same colours and crest as Superman, and I’m a female.

After being her personal assistant for three long years, Ms Grant finally gave me the opportunity to follow my dreams and choose my career path, but after spending three years working for her I didn’t know what I wanted to do anymore. Which is why right now I am no longer an assistant but I am also not quite a journalist either. I am undecided. But Cat Grant has offered me whatever job I wish and all I had to do was say the word. 

My life has been good, I’m finally starting to feel happy within myself and with the family I had built over the years. I started to find peace with the loss of my whole planet, I only visit my cave for a day or two every year to remember Lena and Krypton. I sometimes visit whenever I really want or need to feel close to Lena; we would’ve been happily married with our own family.

I didn’t really know if I wanted to be a reporter anymore which is why I agreed to tag along with Kal, I mean Clark, as he went to interview the mysterious, never seen before CEO of El-Corp, the new up and coming technology company, that rose to sudden fame three years ago. It's well known for its never been thought of before cutting-edge technology and was dubbed, the face of tomorrow. The designs and ideas are something that Krypton might have done years prior to its destruction or could have been created by Lena if she were alive. 

The interview was to take place at their recently opened National City headquarters. I was slightly disappointed when Clark told me we couldn’t talk shop during the interview, as I would have loved to pick the brains of this mysterious CEO on a few things, even if Earth is several thousand light-years behind Krypton, but Clark was worried it might set off alarm bells and make the CEO think we are aliens. Instead, we are going there to interview the CEO about why they decided to move to America, what her plans are for El-Corp and why they weren’t on the Venture that suspiciously crashed.

For some reason, Clark believes that the CEO is somehow related to the Luthor family and was somehow involved with the crash. I don’t agree with him but I also didn’t say anything to him about it either. After the betrayal of Lex Luthor, he's had an even harder time than normal with listening to anyone about anything, especially about the Luthor family. 

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator doors finally opened to a bright spacious foyer that was beautifully decorated with amazing art on the walls and a comfortable looking set of couches, with a woman sat alone at a reception desk in front of a painting of a red landscape, that reminded Kara of Krypton. Everything was designed to look warm and inviting.

Clark and I walked up to the kind looking woman. “I am Clark Kent, from the Daily Planet and this is my cousin, Kara Danvers. She's looking into journalism as a career and is here to shadow me for the day." Clark said, a hint of disrespect and superiority in his voice as he signed the visitors log. “You know who we are here to see.” 

"One moment please." The assistant, Jess according to her name tag, said politely as she tapped something into her iPad. After a moment she looked back up with a smile. "She's ready for you, go right ahead." For some reason, I suddenly felt sick, which is odd because I can’t get sick on Earth unless I’ve solar flared or I'm around Kryptonite, which neither can be the case though because we flew here and Clark seems to be fine. 

It wasn’t until after we walked through the door to the CEO’s office that I figured out what it was. The second I saw her green eyes I knew who she was. " ** _Silver Angel_ ** **?"** My mouth stumbled over the language I hadn't used in years, but it was enough for her to shift her attention from whatever she was looking at on her desk to me. She still shone as bright as moonlight.

My moonlight.

" ** _Golden Princess?"_ ** Her voice rang as pure and as sweet as before and even though she needed as much practice as I did, it didn't deter either of us. I was so shocked and happy to be reunited with my twin flame that I thought I would never see again in this lifetime, that I didn’t realise that I had used my super speed. The next thing I knew I was crying in my Lee’s lap as I held her close.


	2. Chapter Two: The End Of A Planet And The Beginning Of A New Life Part Two.

**Chapter Two: The End of a Planet and The Beginning of a New Life Part Two.**

**_Lena’s Point of View:_ **

I was flying back a bit later than the rest of my guild, as I had decided to do another solo adventure since I enjoyed my first one so much, but this time I decided to venture to Haron for only a day visit to get ideas for my union in a few Moons time. It was such a beautiful and unique planet that I wished I could have stayed longer, but I missed Kara too much. I was just a bit outside my home’s stratosphere when Krypton exploded before my very eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I was about to steer my ship towards the exploding planet so I could join my fallen people, including my princess, when I saw not one but two different pods zoom past, heading away from the blast. I couldn't see the symbol on the first one but the second one had the symbol of the mighty House of El, my beloved Kara’s house. I just knew one of them had to be my Kara. After I connected my ship to the last pod's AI and received their coordinates, they were heading to a planet called Earth, I sat back knowing that if Kara was still alive and safe, then everything will be okay eventually.

I must've gone into hibernation, dreaming of a life with my Twin Flame, because the next thing I know, I’m being knocked off course and right into the Phantom Zone and all I wished for while I was stuck in that hell, was that my Kara was safe and happy wherever she was (hopefully somewhere just as sunny and bright as she was) while I was forced to continue watching as Krypton burned. 

By some stroke of luck, I somehow escaped from my prison and crashed landed on Earth and was found by a kind-hearted female Earthling by the name of Kieran Riona. I was confused and not fully aware of my surroundings after the years I spent in the Phantom Zone, drifting in and out of consciousness as I watched my planet burn. Needless to say, I was also very vulnerable and wanted nothing more than a warm hug from my golden princess.

"Who are you?" An unknown voice spoke as they forced open the door of my crashed ship. I didn't know the language they were using but when I looked up, I saw what looked like an adult female Kryptonian with kind green eyes. Once she realised I could not understand her, she used sign language to communicate with me, she brought me to her home and looked after me for one winter moon or year as the earthlings called it.

One day in the summer, Kieran decided to go for a swim in the ocean, as I did not know how to swim, I decided to stay behind to look after her place while she was gone. Kieran had been teaching me how to cook Earth food, so I decided to make dinner to say thank you for taking me in and caring for me. 

She never came back.

A few days later, an older man and a younger male, maybe eighteen winters old, came to pick me up. I was confused and didn’t have a full understanding of Earth’s languages. It wasn’t in any of my data crystals that I had studied countless times which didn’t mean anything, really. Kryptonian scientists were known to only carry the data crystals they needed and nothing more.

" **_Kryptonese?"_ ** I asked, hoping one of them would know my native tongue. The older stranger looked at me like I was insane, so I rattled off a few standard languages in my galaxy; Swalte, Atalna, Reutk, and the language of Rao's priests. He kept his expression blank the whole time, unlike the young man who had a delighted look on his face like he struck gold even though he didn’t say anything.

“English?" The older man asked, I shook my head. "Spanish? Mandarin?" None of the words made any sense to me, but a head shake seemed to be a universal no. We quickly learned other symbols that were universal, such as the positive gesture he called _"thumbs up"_ and other ones like the gesture to follow, and the gesture to stop.

Soon, I realized they were leading me to some kind of moving machine with four wheels, once we got in the contraption and it started moving, the young man started to talk really fast in a delighted tone that I couldn’t catch even if I did speak his language. All I understood was someone called, Superman (what a silly name, Earthlings have the strangest names for their heroes.) and something called an alien, which I think was me. The four-wheeled machine took us to a flying spacecraft which led to another place of shelter. I had a weird feeling in my stomach which I thought I got from the flying spacecraft, I thought that the Earthlings who found me would be just as nice as the kind lady before she went missing and I was so grateful that I wouldn't need to find my own shelter, that I didn’t question the weird feeling. 

Not long after entering the place though, I wish I had. The place they had taken me to was the closest thing to the Phantom Zone that I came across on Earth.

Two other Earthlings joined the boy just as the man bowed and left. They were much older and were likely the young man’s parents as they looked alike. They called themselves the Luthor's, which I took as their house name such as mine was the House of Rul. The man called the woman ‘ _Lillian’_ , but she also responded when the young man called her ‘Mother’. The woman called the man ‘ _Lionel’_ but he also responded to the name, ‘ _Father’._ Even the young man responded to two names, ‘Lex’ from his ‘Mother’ and ‘ _Alexander’_ , from his ‘Father’. 

It took me what I believe was a year to piece together anything more than the pain and agony. Oh yes, the pain. Within the first few days of finding me, I was locked up in a concrete room below the main floor. It looked to have no windows for me to see their Sun God. Their Sun God wasn't the beautiful red colour of Rao, but a yellow colour instead. I used to pray to Rao that Earth’s Sun God wasn’t sick, because Rao got sick once and Krypton died. No matter the different colour, the sun was still quite pleasing when I’d seen it and felt its rays upon me. 

This was where they hurt me, they kept saying unknown words like _‘I'm sorry’_ and _‘It’s for science’_. I later learned I'm sorry is meant to express regret and penitence, but they showed no signs of remorse in their actions when they said it to me because they would continue to do it for years to come. They would beat me with their hands and feet before torturing me with unknown but painful objects that had a weird green tinge to them until I bleed before roughly cleaning the cuts they inflicted. They would take the swabs of my blood away, and the next time I saw them, they would know a better way to harm me.

They must have been watching and recording me 24/7 because they somehow discovered that I used to dream of Kara, and they soon knew that there was someone I loved and had lost and used my sunshine against me. I used to think I was unbreakable, so long as I knew my Kara was okay, I would be as well. The time I spent with the Luthor's tested me to my core, it tested my vulnerability more than anything ever has, even after Krypton's destruction and that short time that followed when I thought I lost my Golden Princess. 

They were relentless and it only got worse once they brought my sunshine into the torture. Eventually, I knew something would have to give. I prayed to Rao every night that it wouldn't be me. 

“You are so fucking pathetic; you think that you and your race superior to ours? But look at you, you can’t even speak, what a useless waste of space." Lilian's voice was full of venom as she beat me with various glowing green objects. “That girl you love must be glad she is dead. I can honestly say if she were alive she would have died of shame at the sight of you now." She sneered as she whipped me with this metal-like object that shone brightly and caused me unspeakable pain but that was nothing compared to the agony her words caused. 

The torture was never-ending. 

“Once I am through with you, Lionel would like to try something new with you. He will enjoy it, I bet. You will not, I'm sure. He might even get you to speak. Of course, it is all in the name of _‘science’_ , I can assure you that Kryptonian.” She said matter-of-factly. I don’t know how much time passed before she finally put down her last object of torture, but I knew when she was done because she spat in my face as farewell. 

It wasn’t long after she exited that her mate entered and I wished she never left. He touched me in sacred places that only people Rao deemed worthy enough could, and my temple was only for my Golden Princess, Kara. But she wasn’t here and some human man who had bonded with another, was. Isn’t that cheating? Did Earthlings believe in or understand the true meaning of cheating? What it truly meant when you bound yourself with another? Or what cheating could do to that bond? I highly doubt that they did.

He was never gentle or kind, like Kara. He would often use objects that glowed the same green as the tools Lillian would use, and they always made me bleed before he would touch me himself. I think they liked it best when I bled for some reason, science? 

"Shhh, just relax, little alien." He whispered in my ear as he forced a thick and jagged tool into my most sacred place. "If you don't relax, you might hurt yourself, and we don't want that now, do we?" He finished his sentence with a sharp and sudden thrust that ripped my walls to make it clear his intentions did not match his words. I bit down hard on my lip to stop myself from screaming at the burning pain, knowing he preferred it when I screamed. "Mmm, I'm impressed at how quiet you're being but that's not what I want. Let's fix that, shall we?" He said smugly, but I never made a sound.

Even after the worst days, I healed quickly and neither I nor they knew why or how at first. It wasn’t until I noticed there was a small slim window that was just big enough for a few rays of sunlight to stream through into my concrete prison. I quickly realized that the rays of Earth's Sun God, who’s name I did not know, helped me heal. The more time I spent near the opening, the stronger I would become.

The Luthors must've realized it too, as the small opening was covered not long after discovery and I was beaten even worse every time I was caught anywhere near it or seen looking in its direction. After a few weeks of the touching and prodding in my most sacred of places, Lionel informed me that his son would be performing a deeper assessment _‘for science’_ to see how my body reacts to something they called ‘sexual touch’ and to see how an alien reproductive system worked firsthand. 

Alexander strutted into the room proudly and shared a look with his father, he then walked over to where I was and crouched in front of me as Lionel left. "Are you ready for a new experiment?" He asked patronisingly, dragging a green knife along my cheek, drawing a line of blood. 

I didn't respond, just stared right into his eyes. “Tsk tsk, we'll have to work on you finding your voice. For now, though…" He forced my chin up so I had no choice but to look at him then he forced the knife past my lips and rotated it in my closed mouth before pulling it out and roughly kissing me. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

It was unspeakable. Unthinkable. I try to block those moments out, and it works on good days, not so much on bad days. Thankfully, as soon as they got what they needed for their _‘ science’_ , they left those parts alone for the most part, unless Alexander got particularly ‘ _experimental_ ’ as they called it. I would later learn that he was a narcissistic sadist.

Alexander’s visits were usually about once a week and I had learnt how to tell what he was planning to do that day by the way he entered the room. If he were there to ‘experiment’, he would enter the room at a slow walk, taking his time to pick out the tools he wanted to use, treating them almost like his prized possessions. 

If he wanted to rape me, a term I wouldn't learn for years to come but best described his actions, he would storm into the room and head straight for me. He would then force me into the position he wanted me in that day. Sometimes Alexander would use tools first, seeming to enjoy the fresh blood and bruises compared to the dried blood and healing bruises I had from the other experiments and torture. Other times he would enter me immediately. It soon seemed to become routine for him and earned its spot as one of the worst things they did to me.

The collection of samples of my spit and waste were the easiest ones for them to collect, though just as awful and painful, especially after one of Alexanders _‘special visits’_. It was hard when I had to sleep mere feet away from where I relieved myself once they stopped collecting it.

They would stick things far down my throat until I hurled, repeating the process until I had nothing left in my stomach but fear and blood. All in the name of _‘Earth science’_ , of course. The worst part of it was that I knew every time they gave me something to eat or drink, it was merely to give me something to puke back up later. 

Pain, blood, and the smell of my own excrement were my only company down in my cement prison.

The one thing that kept me from breaking at the times I thought of giving up and letting them win, was the thought of my Golden Princess. I had a feeling in my heart that my Kara was out there somewhere, and I prayed to Rao every chance I got that she was alive, happy, and well, with a loving family and many loyal and close friends. I swore one day I would escape the tournament of the Luthors and find my sunshine once again.

And I did.

It was another four years of unbelievable pain and torture before I finally had my chance to escape. It happened one summer when the Luthors went on their vacation, I was able to crack the seal covering the window and a few hours of Earth’s Sun God’s rays on me gave me enough strength to gather the very little that I owned along with my last bit of hope, and I escaped into the night. I fled to the country Ireland, which is where I landed many years ago and met that kind lady, who I later discovered was drowned by Lex’s crony so they could kidnap me. It was absolutely beautiful and I spent four fantastic years there. 

My time there was amazing and it was like a dream compared to what I had with the Luthors. While I was in Ireland I met a lovely elderly couple, Katherine Carney-O’Casey, and her partner Niamh McGrath-O’Casey, who had been happily married for forty-five years. They were so very welcoming and understanding of me. Katherine, or Kathy as she preferred, happened to be a retired surgeon, and volunteered to help me with all my wounds and scars, and even though she tried her best and was very gentle, the Luthors still left me with hideous scars. 

They let me stay with them and taught me everything good about the planet Earth and the good of humankind. Niamh, who was a semi-retired special education teacher, even volunteered to teach me Irish, which is the language they spoke, and English as Kathy couldn't speak much Irish even after living there for most of her life. The women were so warm and caring, they even made the decision to unofficially adopt me and make me a part of their family. I became Lena O’Casey and I am not ashamed to admit I cried that day. 

But even as I was welcomed into the new and loving family and made a place to call home, I had never ever forgotten my first real home away from home, the person who will always be my family, my beloved Kara. On the Twenty Second of September every year I would spend the day remembering, cherishing, and mourning the greatest loss of my life. Even though I knew that deep in my heart she wasn’t truly gone. Nonetheless, I also knew that it would take a miracle from Rao to find her again. 

Following my escape, I even built a proper Kryptonian shrine for my Golden Princess, and with everything I was able to salvage from my crashed pod, that the Luthor’s had kept in storage, I was able to rebuild my hideaway that I had while I was on Krypton. It was essentially my Fortress of Solitude in Ireland, but it was way higher tech and definitely more stylish than Superman's, (who I had just discovered was also Kryptonian but he would have been a disgrace to the House of El). 

My place actually paid homage to Krypton and paid true respect to everything it stood for. Because unlike Superman, who is way more human than Kryptonian, I actually grew up on Krypton and knew what the fuck I was doing. I have never seen anyone be more disrespectful to the honour of Krypton than the amadán (dumbass) that is Superman. Once I find my sunshine again, we can find him as well and explain how much of idiotic dumbass he is being.

Also while I was in Ireland, I decided to create my own company dedicated to Krypton and it specialised in everything, from the latest video game to medical wonders, it’s main focus was on true Kryptonian technology, kind of like Wayne Enterprises, but better. The company was named El-Corp, in honour of the House of El and my Kara in particular. It was barely open for a month, and already everything was in high demand around the world; especially in third world countries. 

Three years after the opening of El-Corp I made the executive decision to move my company to North America and open a new home base there in National City. I did this in hopes of widening El-Corps horizon and maybe hopefully finding my Golden Princess, as I heard about a new Super in National City and I had high hopes it was her. 

I was barely in town a week and I was already getting harassed by the American media for exclusive interviews and exclusive information about any new projects. Americans always want to be the first to everything, which is why El-Corps publishing teams were at each other's throats. The original team in Ireland wanted to keep things hush-hush, but the American team wanted to tell everyone. I agreed with the Ireland team and had most of the American team replaced due to threats of going public no matter what I, the CEO of the company, said. 

I cannot exactly remember why I agreed to have an interview, exclusive or otherwise, with someone from The Daily Planet. Maybe I was trying something new, or got sick of saying no, or maybe it was a last ‘fuck you’ to the Luthor’s, as I knew for a fact that they detested anything to do with The Daily Planet. What I do know, though, is even till this day, I do not regret agreeing to have that interview. Because who was to walk through my office doors, behind the amadán (dumbass)? None other than, Kara Zor-El, my Kara. I would know my Kara anywhere, even in a terrible disguise like the one she had.

 _"Silver Angel_?" Her mouth stumbled over the language she obviously hadn't used in many years, but it was enough for me to shift my attention from the spreadsheets on my desk to the person who spoke in a language only one other person, besides myself, knew. She still looked like she was literally made from sunshine and her voice sounded like it always did. 

Like happiness in its purest form.

 _"Golden Princess_?" I whispered in a mixture of shock and awe. I needed as much practice as she did, but that didn't deter either of us, we were too happy to be reunited again to care. The next thing I knew, I had a lap full of a golden puppy Zor-El and I was happier than I had ever been since leaving Krypton that fateful day.


	3. Chapter Three: Lovers Reunite and New Greetings.

**Chapter Three: Lovers Reunite and New Greetings.**

“Kara, what is going on? Since when have you known a Luthor, let alone been friends with one? And what the golly are you saying to each other?” Kara didn't bother answering Clark, too busy latching herself to Lena, burying her face in the gap between the other girl’s shoulder and neck, enjoying the warmth and touch from the one person she thought she would never feel again in this lifetime, to care what her useless cousin was saying. 

So it was left up to Lena to answer Clark’s question. “You don’t know Mr Kent?” She asked with a fake puzzled look. “Well, if you must know, I am not a Luthor but Lena Dath-Rul, of the honorary House of Rul, the twin flame to Kara Zor-El, of the honorary House of El.” 

“How dare you disgrace the House of El? You are no Kryptonian, you are nothing but a pathetic human begging for attention!” Clark snapped, forgoing his human disguise. 

“If anyone here is disgracing the El name, Mr Kent, it would be you. You believe that you are a god and above everyone. You pretend that you know everything about Krypton and the honorary House of El, but you don’t know shit about being a proud Kryptonian, or the House of El. You have everything you could possibly need to learn and educate yourself but you refuse to, yet you still prance around with the House of El crest on your buffed up chest because you believe you know best. You may be the only living family member of Kara’s but you are nothing to me.” Lena told him with a sneer. “Nothing.”

“Kara, aren’t you going to say something? Stand up for the House of El? Stand up for your cousin against this Luthor trash?” Clark asked his cousin, shocked and bewildered that she would let someone disgrace her family name like that. But Kara didn’t say anything just snuggled closer to Lena. 

“As you can clearly see, Mr Kent, Kara is currently busy, if you would come back another time for the interview, that would be most appreciated,” Lena said calmly as she gently rubbed Kara’s back. “And I agree that the Luthors are trash, but I am not one of them. If you do not believe that I am Kryptonian at least call me by my actual adopted last name, O’Casey.”

“You have the audacity to talk to me like that? To tell me what to do? Do you know who I am or what I can do you pathetic human?” Clark snarled, too busy glaring at Lena to notice that Kara had tensed up.

“It’s either you come back at a later time Mr Kent, or I do my interview with another media company, it’s that simple.” Lena told him with a shrug. “But I will warn you that if I go to another media company it will not look good for either you or The Daily Planet at all.” Clark just growled and stormed off like a petulant child. “Well, that was fun.” She quipped, causing Kara to giggle. 

“Kal is just a jerk-face idiot that is stupid.” Kara muttered. “He is not important right now.”

“He rarely is.” Lena said with sass. “But what is important, is us.”

“Lee, I can’t believe that you’re alive, I thought I lost you along with everyone else when Krypton was destroyed. But I found you again. Rao, I missed you so much!” Kara cried as she hugged Lena closer and she jumped back when Lena hiss in pain. “Wha..are you in pain? How can that be? Did you solar flare? Are you hurt?” Kara rambled, worried,

“Calm down sweetie, I’m fine, I don’t know what solar flare means but I’m fine. I just need to take this off,” Lena said sweetly as she rolled up her shirt sleeve and removed from her arm a blue bracelet the colour of Kara’s eyes, that had a dark red stone that reminded Kara of Rao.. “There, now everything is back to normal.”

“What is that?” Kara asked with a curious look in her eyes as she reached out to grab the bracelet.

“It’s a bracelet that I made that makes me as close to human as possible without hurting myself or others.” Lena answered, “I realized after I tried to hug one of my adopted mothers that I couldn’t hug them properly without hurting them, so I made this. It’s made out of a material that replicates Krypton’s red sun.” 

“That’s so cool.” Kara exclaimed.

“I know, right. I even made one for you, but your one is purple.” Lena told her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Why not green?” Kara asked.

“Green?” Lena repeated, puzzled. “Why green?”

“Because your eyes are green, silly.” Kara said with a laugh, poking her on the nose. “Now tell me how this bracelet thing works.” It was as she was watching Lena show her how the bracelet worked and what the different functions did, that Kara noticed the scars that ran along both of Lena’s hands which caused her blood to boil and her heart to drop. “What happened to your hands?” She asked in the calmest voice she could.

Lena looked down at her hands then back at Kara. “How about we get something to eat and head back to my place then we can share our stories?” 

Kara thought about it for a moment, she knew that she wanted to know who hurt her Lena but she also knew that she wouldn’t be getting anything out of Lena right now. “Okay.” She agreed, bringing Lena’s hands to her lips, and placing a kiss on her palms. “How do you feel about Chinese?”

“Sounds yummy.” Lena smiled.

When they got back to Lena’s small cottage home and had dinner they sat on the couch together to talk, with Kara going first. “I remember the last time I saw you; we were playing Find the Princess in the great hall of Argo before your next space adventure with your aunty and your science guild.” Kara said with a warm smile, thinking back to that day.

_“Aha! I have captured the fine princess of Krypton!” I cried as I pounced on Lena, who was hiding where she always hid, behind the crystal statue of her late parents, Dath-Rul and Somila Dath-Rul._

_“So you have me now, what will you do with me, brave young knight?” Lena asked with a cheeky grin and suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows._

_“This,” I whispered before leaning down for a kiss._

“We were both upset that we were being separated but I also couldn’t wait for you to go because it meant you would return sooner and we could finally have our reunion.” Kara continued. 

_“Lena, it’s time to go. The spacecraft and crew are ready,” Rela Ta-Fal, Lena’s aunt warned before walking off, letting us say our farewells in private._

_Lena gave me a small sad smile as she reached down for my hand and interlocked our fingers before she led me to the entrance of the departing spacecraft. ”We will talk soon, my love. And I will be returning to your side before you even have the chance to miss me.” She told me as she squeezed my hand. “_ _I love you, my Golden Princess_ _.” She whispered in our secret language as she placed a kiss on my forehead._

_“We will definitely be talking soon and that’s impossible Lee because I miss you already and you’re still here,” I planted a kiss on her temple. “I love you more, my Silver Angel," I replied, a tear rolling down my cheek._

“After I watched your spacecraft level out and exit Krypton’s stratosphere, I had excused myself to my quarters so I could cry alone in peace. I remember that we had spoken a few times while you were gone, you seemed so happy. Your aunt was giving you more responsibility. I remember one night you called me late, you were ecstatic, your aunt was sending you on your first solo space adventure to that newly discovered planet hiding behind Daxam. You called it Clexa. I remember that because there’s a TV show called The 100 that has two people that fans ship together and call Clexa.”

“Really? We should watch it together one day just for that reason.” Lena laughed.

“Sure!” Kara agreed before continuing her story. “The last time we spoke we were talking about your return home when a member of the Thalon warrior guild interrupted and requested your help with one of the new moves they were learning, remember?”

“Yeah, that man was a useless warrior but a great cook. I told him he was in the wrong guild.” Lena told her.

“How’d he take it.” Kara asked, knowing that being told you were in the wrong guild could be considered an insult.

“He agreed and told me that his father wanted him to be a warrior not a cook, so he did.” Lena answered.

“That’s sad.” Kara muttered.

“Yeah.” Lena agreed.

“Anyway, when we ended the call I remember feeling proud of you for getting your first solo mission at such a young age, but I also felt a bit said because it meant that I had to wait a little longer for your return.” Kara laughed. “I remember the day Krypton died like it was yesterday, your aunt and guild had returned home a few days earlier and you were due to return any day now. I had seen a spacecraft come into land moments before my parents forced me into a space pod against my will.” She told Lena with tears in her eyes. “I tried to get them to wait just a moment so I could check if it were your spacecraft that I saw but they refused, I didn’t want to go but they made me. You have to believe me Lena” She begged desperately. “Please, I’m sorry, I tried.”

“I do, sweetheart. I know that you would have done everything you could to make sure I was safe before you left, you would never have left me behind. But that spacecraft you saw wasn’t mine, Kara, it wasn’t mine.” Lena told her gently, grabbing Kara’s hand and placing it on her chest and over her heart. “Can you feel that?” Lena asked and Kara nodded. “That means I’m alive.” She then placed Kara’s hand over her own heart. “You're alive, we’re both alive, Okay?”

“Okay” Kara sniffed.

“Do you want to keep going?” Lena asked gently.

“Yeah.” Kara sighed.

“Okay, if you are sure.” Lena said softly. 

“The next thing I remember I’m watching Krypton die! My pod had barely cleared Krypton's stratosphere when Krypton exploded,” She cried. “Then a piece of shrapnel from the explosion hit my pod, forcing me to watch as our planet and everyone I loved burned, I was frozen, I couldn’t move or do anything but watch.”

“Oh, darling...” Lena sighed as she pulled Kara onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her.

“When I thought that I had lost you, I was so devastated that I screamed in agony before my pod's built in cryo-chamber system kicked in and I was sent into hibernation. While I was asleep another piece of shrapnel must have hit my pod and sent me into the Phantom Zone. I was there for a brutal twenty-three years and while I was there I discovered that my parents knew about Krypton’s destruction and chose to do nothing!” Kara shouted, shocking Lena.

“What?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I know right?” Kara said with a sad laugh.

“How do you know that?” Lena asked.

“They told me, well more like they recorded it and the crystals told me. I don’t know why they didn’t try to save everyone, and then I remembered that during the lead up to Krypton’s destruction they had started acting strange, and so was Aunt Astra. But at the time I paid none of them no mind which I should have then I could have done something but I did nothing!” Kara shouted as she jumped up from the couch. “But I was too excited for your return home and too busy getting everything ready for our beautiful union.”

“Then you can’t blame yourself, Kara. You were busy with your own things; you couldn’t have known.” Lena said gently as she pulled Kara back onto the couch.

“I guess but I don’t know why they chose to save me. I mean they gave me a mission and I failed them.” She sobbed as she fell into Lena’s arms.

“What was the mission?” Lena asked softly, gently stroking Kara’s back.

“To protect and raise Kal to be a proud Kryptonian, but I got stuck in the Phantom Zone and now look at him, parading around like a god when he is more human than Kryptonian.” Kara sneered with self-hatred.

“I totally agree with you that Kal-El is a disgrace to the House of El, but that has nothing to do with you, Kara, none at all. Kal had the means and the information to learn everything he needed to but he refused. Instead he chose to be raised as a human and not a Kryptonian which is completely on him, none of what he did was your fault, do you hear me?” Lena pulled back to grab Kara’s shoulders, forcing her to look Lena in the eyes. “It is not your fault, Okay?” 

“Okay.” Kara said quietly, nodding. Lena knew that Kara didn’t believe her but she will keep telling her that until the day she does. “I remember that I cried out for you every night I was in the Phantom Zone and even when I was on Earth. I prayed continuously to Rao that they would accept you into their light because no matter what my family had to do with the end of our planet, you were just one of the many innocent souls that was taken too soon.”

“What they did affected you too, Kara. Don’t forget that.” Lena said.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, confused. “I survived Krypton’s explosion because of them.” 

“Kara, you may have survived Krypton’s destruction but your parents still stole something from you. They stole your innocence. They stole your childhood. I know you don’t want to hate your parents especially now that they are gone but like you said they could have made the choice to save our planet and they didn’t. Because of them we lost everything and it is okay to be mad at that.” Lena told her which lifted a weight from her shoulders.

“Thank you.” Kara sighed.

“There is no reason to thank me. Now tell me what happened when you got to Earth.” Lena said, cuddling up to Kara.

“When I landed on Earth, Kal was the one to find me, and you can imagine my shock when I discovered that he wasn’t a baby anymore, but a grown man that went by a different name. Once he finally believed me when I told him I was his older cousin from Krypton but was stuck in the Phantom Zone for the past twenty-three years, he told me about his life, how he was a reporter for the Daily Planet and Earth’s new mighty superhero, Superman. Kal was far too busy with his own life to look after a cousin that crashed into his life, so he sent me to live with the Danvers family in Midvale.”

“Wait, wait. What?...He just left you, his only living family member with a bunch of strange humans?” Lena asked angrily.

“I mean, he did come to visit, not that often but still it was better than nothing. And I grew to love the Danvers, they became my second family.” Kara explained.

“That doesn’t matter, he shouldn't have left you in the first place, that’s such a selfish and pigheaded thing for him to do.” Lena said, clenching her fists. “Weren’t you hurt?"

“I mean, yeah, I was hurt and confused when Kal-EL first abandoned me, everything I had lost was still fresh and he just left me like I meant nothing to him when he meant everything to me. But then I realised that even though he was my only living family member and the one thing I had that got me through my time in the Phantom Zone, he didn’t even know I existed until I crashed landed into his life. And at first he wanted nothing to do with me but like I said, he started to visit me every now and again which was better than nothing.” 

“I just don’t like the fact that he could leave his own family with a bunch of strangers and never visit.” Lena mutters.

“He did visit, Lena. And anyway, I was lucky with the Danvers, they were very welcoming and friendly and I grew to love my new family. I even made a special connection with Alex Danvers; she was the daughter and reminded me of you. And once she warmed up to me we were as thick as thieves. But for the first few years I lived with the Danvers, Alex didn’t want anything to do with me too, she didn’t want anyone at school to know that the weird new kid was her adopted sister. But she also didn't let anyone bully me, which was really confusing at the time. Teenage Alex was very all over the place, she says it’s because she was an angsty emo, but I thought she was a brat.”

“Aren’t all teenage humans?” Lena asked with a laugh. “What were her parents like?”

“Eliza and her late husband Jeremiah were both Scientists with hearts of gold. Eliza also loves bioengineering. The Danvers family helped me the most when I first landed on Earth while I adapted to my new life. Even though I still longed and missed the life I had and missed my family and friends, I had to get used to life on Earth. I still missed my home planet and mourned its loss all the time. I especially longed for you. Every day I wished you were by my side.” Kara told her.

“So did I, Kara, so did I.” Lena spoke softly.

I even constructed my own Fortress of Solitude just like Kal’s.” Kara declared.

“Oh my Rao, so did I!” Lena exclaimed.

“Mine’s in a mountain cave off the coast of San Francisco. It is well hidden and impossible to see, and what attracted me to it was the hot springs that ran down both sides. They reminded me of you because of your love for anything to do with water and greenery since Krypton had very little.” Kara explained. “My Fortress of Solitude is a proper Kryptonian sanctuary, unlike Kal’s which is more like his Wikipedia than a Kryptonian sanctuary. Did you know that Kal even has his Kelex speaking English instead of Kryptonese?”

“It’s a no wonder he is so terrible at speaking his native tongue and knows nothing about Krypton. “ Lena muttered disgustedly. “But your fortress sounds cool, I can’t wait to go see it. Can we go later today?” Lena asked.

“That’s exactly what I thought!” Kara exclaimed, making Lena smile.“ And, sure, we can do whatever you want.” Kara agreed.

“Well, right now I want you to tell me more about your fortress in the mountains.” Lena told her cheekily. 

“Okay, my Fortress also has a built-in shrine dedicated to you.” Kara said bashfully with a blush creeping onto her cheeks. “It was where I disappeared once a year in October for a week to remember, cherish you while also mourning your loss. I did try to move on and live my life to the fullest, because I knew that was what you would have wanted me to, but it was hard.” Kara told her.

“I understand that but I am glad that you at least tried to move on and be happy. Tell me about your first few years on Earth, what was it like?” Lena asked.

“Hard. Everything here was different and new and I always stuck out like a sore thumb. No matter how hard I tried, I just didn’t fit in, and by the time I was able too, my powers decided that it would be the right time to kick in which put me back to square one. Everything was thrown into overdrive and I had no way of controlling anything.” Kara answered. “It made my relationship with Alex even worse. She blamed me for her parents neglecting her because they were too busy focusing on helping me, they were so busy finding ways to aid me settling in on Earth and figuring out ways for me to control my powers and fit in, that they forgot that Alex needed them too.”

“That wasn’t very nice of them to neglect their daughter, no matter what was going on. I hope they at least tried to fix it with Alex.” Lena grumbled.

“Kind of, Eliza put a lot of pressure on Alex growing up, she expected her to grow up too soon and be an adult to take care of me. It wasn’t until last year that Alex finally snapped at her. Now Eliza puts in more of an effort to be there for her daughter and put less pressure on her.” Kara said.

“Good. Now tell me, how did they help you control your powers.” Lena asked, curious.

“Jeremiah gave me special lead-lined glasses so I wouldn’t see through everyone. That was a scary time in my life, seeing everyone’s bones, it looked like something out of those horror movies Alex made me watch growing up.” This made Lena cover her mouth to chuckle. “Everything went back to normal and slowly our relationship got better. But on my first day of high school, I took Alex for a night-time flight to celebrate. Which I wasn’t meant to because I wasn’t allowed to be using my powers. Sometime during our flight we were unknowingly seen by the government. When they later showed up to take me away, Jeremiah protected me.” Kara told her, in a shaky voice. “He agreed to work for them if they left me alone.”

“Wow, that was very brave and selfless of him.” Lena said with shock and awe.

“Yeah, but Alex was ticked and hated me all over again for destroying her life and it only got worse when her father was reported missing. She blamed me for his disappearance and later when they couldn’t find him, and he was considered dead, she blamed me for that too. I agree with her, her father died protecting his family, protecting me.. But I knew that none of it would have happened if my parents’ choice to save Krypton or didn’t put me in that pod, if Kal hadn’t abandoned me, and if I had just listened and didn’t use my powers like I was supposed.” Kara growled, clenching her hands into fists.

“Wow, wow, calm down, Kara. Take a deep breath.” Lena instructed gently, waiting for Kara to do so. “That’s it, Kara. Again and again. Good job. Now, as I said before, what Alex’s father did was brave and selfless but no one and I mean no one can blame a teenager for doing what every teenager does, break the rules. What you did was silly and thoughtless but it wasn’t bad or evil. You wanted to do something fun to celebrate your first day of high school and just didn’t think of the consequences. No one can blame you for that, okay?”

“Okay,” Kara whispered. “I still wish I didn’t do it.”

“That’s the bitch of having hindsight, but it’s normal to feel that way and it is completely okay.” Lena reassured her. “Have you spoken to Alex about what happened that day and how you are feeling now?” She asked.

“No.” Kara muttered.

Now, you said that you used to be bullied in school, did you have any friends growing up?” Lena asked, changing the subject after sensing Kara’s uneasiness.

“I had only one friend, Kenny Li. He was like me, nobody wanted to be around him, they thought he was weird because he loved everything about space..” Kara answered.

“Just like me.” Lena pointed out.

“Yeah, just like you. Actually that is one of the reasons we became friends because he reminded me of you so much.” Kara giggled, poking Lena in the stomach to make her laugh so Kara can take her mind off all the sadness.

“What happened to him?” Lena asked. “If you don’t mind telling me that is.” She added, respectively. 

“He was killed.” Kara said shortly as she sat up in Lena’s lap and started playing with her hands.

“What? Why?” Lena asked, placing her hand on top of Kara’s that were in her lap, brushing her thumb over her knuckles soothingly.

“He not only had a thing for space, but he also liked to find out the secrets of the people in Midvale. Like...oh! Like how the High school football star was smoking weed, or how the history teacher was involved with an underage student, who was also a friend of Alex's. Which is against the law, Alex said it’s called statutory rape.” Kara explained and Lena tried not to stiffen at that word.

“But I don’t get how discovering other humans secrets got him killed, it seems harmless to me, I mean the paparazzi that do the same thing, don’t they?” Lena asked, hoping that Kara didn’t notice her weird behaviour.

“Yeah, but those are usually for the celebrities and Kenny stumbled upon something that he shouldn’t have.” Kara told her.

“What?” Lena asked.

“It happened the night Kenny convinced me to go stargazing with him. Like I said he loved to stargaze, would sneak out all the time to do it, but it always made me miss you too much, so I didn’t do much stargazing and we usually ended up talking instead. Out of the blue he tried to kiss me and I may have freaked out just a little.” Kara laughed and Lena gave her a small smile. “I packed my things while rambling about you and not being ready to move on. He just calmed me down before I left, told me that we were fine and I had nothing to worry about. After I left, Kenny must’ve been heading home the long way when he stumbled upon Sheriff Ronald Collins dealing drugs he had smuggled across the border.

“Wow!” Lena exclaimed quietly.

“Yeah. Kenny had decided to take photos with his telescope to show his uncle, who was a police officer. Ronald must have noticed someone was watching him because he tracked Kenny down and confronted him. He tried to scare Kenny into giving over his telescope, but Kenny had always wanted to be a hero like his uncle and refused. When Kenny went to leave, Ronald shot him in the back and killed him. Then stole Kenny’s telescope to try and hide any evidence.” Kara said. 

“Then how did you discover who killed him?” Lena asked softly, placing a comforting hand on cheek to wipe away her tears. 

“Well, his mother came to see me the day after his murder and mentioned that Kenny’s telescope wasn’t with his body, which I knew it should have been because I was with him that night. She asked me if I could keep an eye out for it. Which is why I opened my own investigation into Kenny’s death and got Alex to help. We had suspected Ronald Collins from the beginning, but there was no proof. It wasn’t until Alex went to him for help and he flipped out, pulling the gun he used to kill Kenny that we realised that we were right, he did it. But we needed more proof so Alex let herself be forced into the school’s stadium basement where Ronald confessed to everything before trying to kill her, not knowing that I was listening to him confess the whole thing. I was able to save her just in time, with a full confession Alex had recorded on her phone.”

“Did he get arrested?” Lena asked.

“Mmm, we went to the police station and told them everything. They ended up finding Kenny’s telescope in Collins' car and he was arrested. I went to return the telescope to Mrs Li later that day, but she told me to keep it. I left it in Midvale when I moved to National City for College, it didn’t feel right taking it with me, and I tried not to make another friend like Kenny in fear that I would lose them too. I had lost enough people in my life.” Kara said. 

“What did you do after college?” Lena asked.

“Got a job at Catco as The Cat Grant’s assistant, I’ve been working there for the past three years and this week she gave me the offer of becoming whatever I wanted, but I had no idea if I still wanted to be a reporter anymore which is why I agreed to tag along with Kal when he went to interview you. I remember thinking that the designs and ideas were something that you would have created on Krypton, and I was slightly disappointed when Kal told me we couldn’t talk about it during the interview, because I really wanted to pick the brains of the ‘mysterious CEO’ .” Kara said.

“Why couldn’t you?” Lena questioned, confused. 

“Kal was worried it might set off alarm bells and make the CEO think we are aliens or something, little did we know...” Kara laughed. “I remember suddenly feeling sick for some reason after Jess told us we could enter your office, like there were butterflies in my stomach. It was weird because I’ve never had that feeling while I have been on Earth, I’ve only ever heard of it happening in movies and such.” Kara mentioned, thinking back to when the sick feeling hit her earlier that day. 

_“I am Clark Kent, from the Daily Planet and_ _this is my cousin, Kara Danvers. She's looking into journalism as a career and is here to shadow me for the day."_ _Clark said, a hint of disrespect and superiority in his voice as he signed the visitors log. “You know who we are here to see.”_

_"One moment please." Jess said politely as she tapped something into her iPad. After a moment she looked back up with a smile. "She's ready for you, go right ahead."_

“I thought something was wrong, like maybe I had solar flared or was exposed to Kryptonite somehow, but Kal was fine and we had flown earlier. So I just shrugged it off as nothing because I hadn’t felt that warm, fluttering feeling that I had since I last saw you and in my head you were gone. It wasn’t we walked through the door and I saw you that I figured out what it was.” 

“What?” Lena asked.

“My heart. It knew you were there before the rest of me did.” Kara smiled, grabbing Lena’s hand, and placing it over her heart.” She grinned. 

Once Kara had told her story, Lena couldn’t help but feel grateful that Kara had a happy and peaceful time growing up on Earth. Even when she landed on Earth and was abandoned by her only living family, she was left with kind people that gave her the best upbringing they could. Lena was grateful that Kara had the chance to grow and change and make friends. Lena couldn’t wait to someday meet all of Kara's family and friends. 

“How about we take a drink break before you tell your story, yeah?” Kara asked, standing up and stretching. 

“Sure.” Lena agreed easily, hoping to withhold from telling her story as long as she could because she knew unlike Kara’s story, that hers wasn’t a happy one. It was going to be hard to speak about, a lot of the memories from her time with the Luthors were still fresh in her mind causing her to still have nightmares. 

“Is Rum okay?” Kara asked as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

“Yeah.” Lena nodded her head. “Sounds good.”

“Awesome.” Kara exclaimed with glee as she poured the drinks and walked back over the couch. “Here you go, madam.” She spoke poshly with a bow as she handed Lena her drink and placed the Rum bottled on the coffee table.

“Thanks.” Lena said as Kara sat down next to her. 

“Cheers!” Kara cried as she hit her drink against Lena’s before they both downed their drinks in one swallow.

“Holy shit that’s strong!” Lena exclaimed as she placed her glass down.

“Oh, yeah, sorry! I forgot to mention that Aldebaran Rum is an alien alcohol.” Kara laughed. “It means we can actually get drunk.” She added with a cheer.

“Right.” Lena muttered, refilling her glass, and sitting back with a deep sigh.

“Now that you’ve heard my sob story, it’s your turn.” Kara grinned cheekily as she also refilled her glass. Lena tried to return the smile but mustn’t have been very convincing because Kara’s smile fell and she reached over to grab her hand. “Hey, you don’t have to today if you don’t want to.” Kara told her sincerely. 

Lena shook her head, forcing herself to push through. “No, it’s okay. I want to.” Lena said as she downed her drink and refilled it.

“Are you sure?”

Lena smiled at Kara being ever the gentlewoman. “Yes, my Golden Princess, you deserve to know.” she said before taking a shaky breath, she began. _“_ I was flying back after my trip to Clexa when I saw it happen, I was just a bit outside of the stratosphere when Krypton exploded. I was so shocked and didn’t know what to do, I didn’t know how I was going to live on because I lost you and I knew I couldn’t live without you.” Lena said before stopping.

Kara grabbed her hand and Lena clutched it like a lifeline. “Take your time,”

Lena nodded. “But just as I was about to fly my spacecraft into the blaze, I saw two different escape pods zoom past, heading away from the blast. I never saw the symbol on the first one, but the second one had your symbol and I just knew one of them had to be yours. So, I connected my pod to its AI and received the new coordinates and sat back knowing that you were possibly alive and safe and that everything was going to be okay.”

“And you were right.” Kara smiled, squeezing Lena’s hand to offer comfort.

“I must've gone into hibernation, because my pod got knocked off course and right into the Phantom Zone; all I could do was watch Krypton burn. While I was stuck in that hell, I prayed to Rao that you were safe and happy and when I somehow escaped from there, my pod crashed landed on Earth. I was severely confused and not fully aware of my surroundings because I didn’t have any information crystals. Not long after I landed I was found by a lady who was named Kieran Riona. She told me that I landed in Ireland and I ended up spending a year with her before she was murdered.” Lena told her.

“Oh, no!” Kara exclaimed in horror. 

“I remember that day clearly, Kieran went for a swim in the ocean because it was a hot day but I stayed back at the cottage because I didn’t know how to swim since there was no need on Krypton. Instead I cooked dinner for her, like she taught me, to say thank you.” Lena recounted. “But she never returned back.” Lena closed her eyes, tightening her grip on Kara’s hand, that would be considered painful if she were human. “A couple of days later, Alexander ‘Lex’ Luthor and one of his henchmen came to pick me up.” Lena stopped talking for a moment.

“It’s okay sweetie, take your time. We can stop whenever you want. Okay?” Kara told her reassuringly as she rubbed Lena’s back soothingly. 

“I’m okay, I just don’t like talking about what happened during my time with Luthors, I try to block it out but some of it is still so very fresh. What I will say about my time there is it was the worse six years of my life; it was never-ending torture. They did unspeakable, unthinkable things to me in the name of Science. Lex did some of the worse things imaginable to me. He was a pure narcissistic sadist.” Lena’s voice cracked before she cleared her throat, purposely not looking at Kara in shame. “I was kept in a cement prison where I slept on a small blanket next to a bucket I had to use to relieve myself before I got the chance to escape while they were on vacation.” Lena told her, her body untensing as she thought about her time after the Luthors.

“What happened after you escaped?” Kara asked softly, trying not to scare Lena.

“I travelled back to Ireland and it was like a dream compared to what I had with the Luthors. Following my escape, I rebuilt my hideaway that was on Krypton with everything I could salvage from my crashed pod, it wasn’t a lot but it was something. It was my own Fortress of Solitude with a shrine for you in it.” Lena looked up and smiled. “It’s definitely way better than what that disgrace to the House of El has. Mine actually pays homage and true respect to everything Krypton stood for.”

Kara shook her head. “I still can’t believe Kal is an El, his father would be disappointed in the man he turned out to be.”

“Yeah, a man who flies around with his underwear on the outside of his clothes, I mean, who does that?” Kara’s boisterous laugh echoed throughout Lena’s home; it made her heart warm because she never thought she’d hear it again.

“I told him he needs a new design, Winn would love to make a suit for Superman, but if you ask me it’s because he has a crush on Clark.” Lena’s nose scrunched in disgust. “I know!”

“Who’s Winn?” Lena asked, changing the subject, too horrified that someone could love a jerk like Kal-El.

“He’s a friend I made while I worked at CatCo, you’d like him, he’s also a computer nerd.” Kara teased.

Lena put her hand over her chest in mock-offense. “How dare you, Kara Zor-El. I’ll have you know-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you're not just a genius.” Kara waved her off with a teasing smirk. “But seriously, he would freak if he got to meet you, he’s actually obsessed with El-Corp, like really obsessed. Kara told her. “It gets concerning at times but we still love him. I mean he is the one of the first people I told I was Supergirl, he even made my suit.”

“He sounds like fun; I can’t wait to meet him.” Lena said truthfully. “Maybe share ideas about a Supersuit upgrade.” She said causing Kara to raise an eyebrow. “It’s not that I don’t like it, darling, it's just that a skirt isn’t really that practical during battle.”

“You just don’t like the idea of someone seeing up my skirt.” Kara teased causing Lena to roll her eyes. “Anyway, my sister, Alex was not happy about me being Supergirl at first, but then after a while she realized that I’m an adult who can make my own decisions so she backed off. You’d like her as well, she’s all sciency too.” Kara commented with a smirk.

“I do remember a time you used to beg me to tell you about everything ‘sciency’ I did,” Lena said with a raised eyebrow, calling Kara out.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kara lied, her shit-eating grin making Lena roll her eyes again. 

“Do you want me to get back to my story?” Lena asked with a playful glare.

“Right, right, go ahead.” Kara told her sweetly.

Lena sighed. “While I was there I met a lovely elderly couple, Katherine Carney-O’Casey and her partner Niamh McGrath-O’Casey. They were so very welcoming and understanding of me, even after they found out I was an alien. Kathy went out of her way to help me with all my wounds and stuff since she was a retired surgeon, she tried her best and was very gentle, but the Luthors still left me with hideous scars.” She looked down at her hands, at all the white lines that littered most of her body a constant and painful reminder of what she went through.

“I will love you no matter what you look like” Kara promised as she grabbed Lena’s hands and placed soft kisses on all the scars she could see. 

“Thank you, I love you too.” Lena whispered before shaking herself from her thoughts. “Anyway, they let me stay with them and taught me everything I needed to know about Earth. Niamh actually taught me how to speak Irish, Kathy wasn’t very good at it, so she taught me English instead. They were so warm and caring, they even adopted me and made me a part of their family. I became Lena Dath-Rul O’Casey and they told me I could call them Mum and Mam, I still visit them, not nearly as much as I’d like to. But every year on the Twenty Second of September, I visit them and my Fortress to remember not only the loss of Krypton, but the loss of you. Even though I knew you were never truly gone.” 

Kara brought her hand back to her mouth, pressing another kiss to her knuckles. “As did I, my Silver Angel.” She whispered softly.

“Once I finally got settled and healed, my Mam helped me with getting an Earth education so I would be able to create my own company. When I did, I dedicated it to Krypton and I named it after you. We specialize in everything from video games to medical supplies to help third world countries all while using Kryptonian designs I found in my pod or in my brain.” Lena said, tapping her head. “I had been playing around with the idea of moving to National City, to widen El-Corps partnerships for a while, plus I heard about the new Super flying around.” Kara blushed again, looking at their clasped hands. 

“That’s me.” She shyly giggled.

“I moved a little over a week ago and Jess, who you met, told me about all of the requests for interviews. Originally, I wasn’t going to do one, but then I saw a request from The Daily Planet and for some reason, I told Jess to contact Perri White. I don’t know why I did but then you and that amadán walked in, I thought my heart was going to burst from my chest. Apparently you aren’t the only one whose heart knew why.” Lena teased with a smirk.

Later that night as Lena slept, Kara laid awake going over Lena’s story in her head, she couldn’t get the image of Lena’s scarred and broken body from her mind. That night as she lay awake, Kara made a promise to herself that she would track down the two remaining Luthor’s no matter what it took and make them pay for what they did because nobody hurt her Moonlight, especially not some weak despicable humans. After making that promise Kara slept like a log the rest of the night. 

The next morning Kara woke Lena up with soft kisses all over the face, making her giggle. “Morning, Angel.” Kara said softly as Lena opened her eyes.

“Morning, Princess.” Lena giggled, placing a soft kiss on Kara’s shoulder.

“Time to get up, sleepy head. We have work.” Kara singsonged.

Lena just groaned while rolling out of bed before placing a kiss on Kara’s lips. “Love you.” She muttered as she headed for the shower.

“Love you too!” Kara called. “I’ll start on breakfast.”

After breakfast, Kara kissed Lena goodbye before watching her head off to work early. Once she knew that Lena was gone, she took flight and headed to the location that she tracked Lillian and Lex to, they had been hiding there since Lex escaped prison. When she arrived, Kara crashed through the roof, scaring the shit out of the occupants who were sitting around a table planning an attack on her Lena which just infuriated Kara and made her even more protective. You do not mess with an angry Kryptonian and you especially do not mess with a Kryptonians mate. Ever. 

“Supergirl, to what do we owe the pleasure of such a visit.” Lex called cheerfully from his spot at the table. “As you can see we weren’t expecting company.”

“Clearly,” Kara sassed as she eyed them both with pure hatred. 

“Why are you here Supergirl? Here to turn us in to your masters at the DEO?” Lillian asked with a smirk.

“Oh, I will, just not quite yet. You see you hurt someone very precious to me and that is not okay, that is not okay at all.” Kara said with a growl as she thought back to Lena’s story from the night before and the scars that Kara saw on her body as they got ready for bed.

“And who would that be, Supergirl?” Lillian asked. “As you can tell we haven’t hurt anyone in a very long time, I mean my son has just escaped prison from which he was wrongly placed.”

“Lena Dath-Rul.” Their faces dropped. “I take it you remember?” her voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Of course we remember, she was quite fun to play with.” Lex answered with a sadistic grin. “She never even made a sound. One of my favourite playthings, under Superman of course. He is very protective of his Lois, like you are of that alien.” 

“Lex, that’s enough.” Lillian tried to quiet her son. She held no remorse for the alien that had been in there ‘care’ but she also knew what happened to anyone who messed with a Kryptonain’s mate.

“No, she wants to know, I can see it in her eyes. You want to know everything we did to her, don’t you?” Lex asked with an evil laugh. “I can tell you if you want.”

“Lex!” Lillian tried again to shut up her son as she could see that the Kryptonian was getting angry and an angry Kryptonian was an unpredictable one. But Lex was having too much fun trying to mess with Kara to care what his mother said, she never understood his joy in seeing aliens suffer.

“Do you want to know how good she felt? How easily she compiled each time? She would just lay there and take everything I gave to her and never said a word. She was a perfect angel.” Kara could feel herself starting to vibrate with rage. One more word out of Lex’s mouth and she will snap. “I bet you want to know how every night she would beg for you to save her, beg for you to rescue her but you never came.”

Kara’s eyes flashed red, making Lillian take a step back in fear but Lex took no notice, he was too busy reliving everything he did to Lena to realise the danger he was in. “You know what, I’m just going to leave and let Lex tell you the rest.” Lillian said as she made a break for the exit, but Kara used her heat vision to block her way, the wood of the cabin floor catching on fire.

“I don’t think so, it’s my turn.” Kara said calmly. “And I’m going to enjoy every second of it.”

While Kara was doing this, Lena was in her office going over paperwork for next week’s board meeting when a knock at her door made her look up. “Miss O’Casey, Mr Kent is here to see you.” Jess said as she stepped into the room.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Thank you, Jess. Let him in.” She told her kindly, Jess nodded her head before leaving the room and moments later Clark entered. “Hello, Mr Kent, why don’t you take a seat and we can get this interview started,” Lena greeted as she pointed to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

“Sure thing, Miss O’Casey,” Clark replied condescendingly. “So, you believe you’re a Kryptonian?”

“I do not believe, Mr Kent, I know.” Lena replied coolly as she folded her hands-on top of her desk. “My family was one of the royal families of Krypton, my parents were well-loved members of the community before they died when I was ten. They died bravely protecting their planet in the battle of Daxam, you know about the planet Daxam, yes?”

“Of course I do, I’m a real Kryptonian.” Kal snapped, Lena just rolled her eyes.

“If you insist.” Lena sighed. “I was lucky that my aunty Rela Ta-Fal, of the House of Fal took me in and raised me, I do not know what would have happened to me if she didn’t. My aunty Rela was a woman of science and fact. So, she raised me to love science too. She travelled to planets all over the galaxy seeking knowledge and offering it in return. She was a kind woman, strict but kind.” 

“If you are a Kryptonian, tell me, where were you when it exploded?” Kal asked in a raised voice, making Lena flinch, due to the memories of that day and his disrespect for what she and Kara lost.

“My aunty and my science guild were asked to help two fellow planets in need when a third planet, a newly discovered one, contacted us and begged us for help. My aunty thought it would be best if I were sent to the new planet as my first solo space travel. Once I was done on Clexa I raced to the beautiful planet of Haron for only a day to get ideas for my union, uh wedding with Kara. I was returning from there when Krypton exploded and I lost everything.”

“Hm, likely story,” Kal muttered.

“I do not like your attitude Mr Kent, especially when I am talking about a great loss. I had thought I lost Kara too that day, but again, I was lucky that her parents saved her just like your parents saved you, which if you ask me was a waste of time. I spent twenty-three years in a place called the Phantom Zone.”

“I’ve heard of it,” Kal said. “I’m surprised you have but go on.” 

‘This is going to be a long interview’ Lena thought with a sigh as she refilled her glass of scotch.

Meanwhile, in Canada Kara was enjoying her time making the Luthors suffer the fate they bestowed on Lena. Kara made sure that they were hurting like Lena did. She would never stoop to their level but she never needed to, she knew ways to hurt someone without even laying a finger on them and was disgusted when they started begging for her to stop, begging for their lives. “Lena never once begged or cried no matter what you did to her or how much pain she was in, she never said a word. You called her weak and pathetic but you are the ones who are weak and pathetic.”

When Kara got all of her anger and resentment out, the Luthors were nothing but bloody piles of bone. They were still alive, she never planned to kill them, just to make them suffer like her Lena suffered, but they were going to live, live with what they did to Lena, live with what Kara did to them in revenge. She picked up unconscious Lillian and a barely breathing Lex before taking flight once more. She flew straight to the DEO and dropped them in one of the cells, never to be seen or heard from again.

Then she left the DEO to pick Lena up from work early, she wanted her to meet her friends and family, starting with Eliza in Midvale.

“When I landed on Earth, a lovely human woman in Ireland took me in and I lived there for a year before she died. I don’t like talking about what happened in the years following her death. Six years later I met a loving human couple in back Ireland who adopted me, which is where I get the name O’Casey from. Not long after settling down in Ireland, I was able to build El-Corp from the ground up. I made sure that everything I didn’t and everything my company stood for was in memory of Kara Zor-El and all Kryptonians that were lost.” 

“Did you only allow the Daily Planet the exclusive interview because you think I’d out my own cousin as Supergirl? That’s outrageous.”

“Yes, isn’t it quite outrageous to be so desperate for attention that you would reveal another person’s secret? Like you did with Mr Olsen.” Lena replied calmly causing Kal to glare at her with hatred . “But to answer your question, Mr Kent, no I did not allow you to interview me in hopes you will out Kara’s secret which I know for fact you would do if it suited you, but I expect you to contact your cousin and ask for permission like you should have done before you told your friend Mr Olsen, Supergirls true identity. Do you have any other questions?”

“So you admit you stole Kryptonian materials and used it for your own selfish greed.” Clark accused her, confident that he had finally caught the Luthor in a lie and not caring what else Lena said. 

“First of all, Mr Kent, you cannot steal something that, 1) is given to you or 2) you have made, and second, I did not use materials from our home planet for my own selfish greed, but to build this company and help protect and save Earth,” Lena replied calmly as she sat back in her chair. “Just like my Kara does every day, unlike you, a lost boy playing hero. I mean you couldn't even look after your cousin let alone the world.”

“What are you trying to say?” Kal growled. “Spit it out already.”

“I think you know what I’m trying to say, Mr Kent.” Lena’s voice didn’t raise in volume, but she was spitting fire all the same.

“I was trying to protect her from my enemies, I was and am a god damn superhero. I needed to protect her from all the evil of the world. I just got a job as a reporter and not long after that I came out as a superhero. I was piss poor, living in a loud city, that I knew Kara wouldn't have been able to handle when her powers kicked in. I was living in a stingy one-bedroom apartment that barely had enough room for me. So when she landed, I decided to send her away. What the hell else was I meant to do? Look after her? As if.” Kal growled between gritted teeth.

“Be her family.” Lena muttered.

“What?” Kal asked. “Speak up.”

“Be her fucking family you useless piece of shit, be her family. Show you care about her by visiting more often because I can tell you, once in a blue moon isn’t going to cut it anymore. When she arrived on Earth you could have been there as her family instead of abandoning her, because news flash you were all she had left. While you left her with a bunch of strangers with piss weak excuses, I know for a fact Kara wouldn’t have abandoned you and would have done anything for you, anything. She would have lifted treasures from the bottom of the ocean for you, she would’ve walked through Kryptonite for you, anything; but you, you couldn’t even visit once a month. How pathetic do you have to be that a thirteen-year-old girl has more loyalty and courage than a grown man.” Len laughed, shaking her head.

“What did you just say” Kal snarled, clenching his fist. 

“That Kara, at thirteen, had more guts, more courage and loyalty, than you ever had. She is a true hero. She is a true Kryptonian, unlike you who wears a suit prancing around like a god wanting everyone to worship you.” That is what made Clark snap. He flashed right in front of Lena and punched her across the face as hard as he could, forgetting about his powers. The punch dazed Lena enough for Clark to be able to grab her by the collar of her blouse and throw her against the wall in a fit of rage. 

Lena landed against the wall face first, as she was trying to get her bearings, Kal stomped his way over to her. When he was standing right in front of her, he shoved her against the wall and held her there with his forearm across her throat. “Are you scared yet, Luthor?” Kal asks as he lifts his other hand, ready to deliver the final blow. 

He expects to see fear and terror, maybe regret in her eyes, but instead, is surprised when Lena’s eyes turn a steel-grey colour, looking into those cold and dark eyes that resembled all of the mental scars she had, scared Kal to his core. Lena’s eyes were giving nothing away, not a single hint of what she was thinking or feeling.

Her face was blank. No tells, no nervous twitches. It was the face of a woman who had looked evil in the face more times than she could remember. Fear was only a word to her.

"Oh sweetie, I don't care about you enough to even hate you, let alone fear you. You are truly nothing to me, Kal-El, nothing." Lena pushed Kal’s hand away from her throat, still giving him the cold stare. "You might want to reconsider your manners; this might work on the human villains out there.” She points to her balcony window. "But it doesn't work on me. Let me be clear, I’ve been tortured and experimented on for six full years by the Luthors, they put me through hell every day. And you don’t even compare to the evil they possessed let alone the pain they caused me.” Lena told him simply before she punched him in the face, breaking his jaw in one blow. 

Kal was shocked that a human could hurt him, let alone break his jaw, the only human he knew that came close to hurting him was Lex Luthor; and he had to use Kryptonite, which Kal knew Lena didn’t have as he would have felt the effects by now. ‘ _This only proves that she is a Luthor._ ’ Kal sneered to himself as he held his jaw and tried to move it slowly. “I’ll get you for that as soon as my jaw recovers you bitch.” Kal snapped.

But by the time his jaw had recovered, an angry blonde Kryptonian was standing in front of him with glowing red eyes. “You dare lay a hand on my Lena?!” She roared. “You shall pay for your carelessness and stupidity!”

“Kara, listen to me, she is only trying to use you. She’s not really a Kryptonian, only you and I are and you know this. Remember Kara I know what is best for you, I always have ever since you were a child, I’ve done my best to protect you and I’m telling you, don’t trust her.”

"Shut up!” Kara shouted in rage. “I am not a child anymore, Kal-El and you don't know what is best for me, you never did." She snapped as she started to carry Kal towards the balcony.

“Are you actually choosing her over your cousin, over your own flesh and blood.” Kal asked with a disappointment in his eyes.

“It hurts doesn’t it, when your family abandons you?” Lena sneered.

“Yes, Kal, I’m choosing Lena over you. Just like you chose Superman over me. Lena is precious and pure. She is and always will be the most precious person to me. She is innocent and she is mine. My mate that I will always protect and defend. She will always be the person I protect above all others, even against family such as yourself.” 

“Mr Kent, I think this interview is over.” Lena said as she stood next to Kara on the balcony. “Princess, can you show him the door?” She asked sweetly.

“With pleasure.” Kara smirked before throwing Kal as hard as she could into the air.

‘ _I really fucked up.’_ Clark thought as he went flying through the sky and into space. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, turning to face Lena. “Babe, you’re bleeding!” She exclaimed as she gently grabbed Lena’s face to take a closer look at the cut on Lena’s lip.

“I’m fine, Kara,” Lena said soothingly, pulling her into her arms.

“I still want to go to the DEO to be sure.”

“Okay, if it will make you feel better.” Lena sighed.

“It will.”

“Let’s get this over with then, but you will have to carry me because I can’t fly.” Lena told her.

“Why? Are you scared of flying or something?” Kara asked.

“No, I’ve just never been able to fly for some reason.” Lena answered with a shrug. “Maybe it’s just not one of my powers.”

“Okay, I’ll get Alex to check that out once we get to the DEO.” Kara said, worried about her. She wrapped her arms around Lena. “Are you sure we can leave? I mean what about Jess?” She asked.

“Oh, Jess knows everything, she came with me when I moved my company here, don’t worry about her, I sent her a message while you were dealing with Kal and everything is covered.” Lena told her.

“Okay, good.” Kara said with a nod of her head before she took off from the balcony. 

Alex was waiting when they landed, her arms crossed over her chest with an irritated look on her face. But then the redhead’s eyes drifted to Lena causing her eyebrows to shoot up. Kara cleared her throat, motioning to the stairs that led to privacy. “Alex, this is Lena,” she said once the door was closed. “My twin flame.”

“I’m sorry, your what now?”

“My twin flame, it’s what Kryptonians call their soulmates. We were set to be married before Krypton exploded,” Kara went on to give a brief explanation of her history with Lena, and she would’ve thought it comical with how much her sister’s eyes widened. “Clark didn’t believe her and attacked her today during an interview.”

“He did what? Where is he now?” Alex asked as she eyed the blonde who sheepishly scratched the back of her neck. “Kara…” She deeply sighed. “What did you do?”

“I may or may not have thrown him...into space.” She rocked back on her heels as Lena tried to stifle her laugh. 

“You threw him into space?” Kara nodded. “Your cousin?” she nodded again. “Good, I never like him anyway.” Kara gaped at her. 

“That is true, I agree, he totally deserved it.” Lena said, speaking for the first time since arriving at the DEO.

“So if you’re Kryptonian, why haven’t you healed yet?” Alex asked, puzzled.

“I have no idea; it could be the years I spent without sunlight. I’ve never really had any powers other than being slightly stronger and faster than normal and my hearing is heightened as well when I’m not wearing my bracelet, but that’s it.”

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. “Years without sunlight?” Lena nodded. “Why did you go years without sunlight”. 

“I was held captive in a dark basement by the Luthors for six years and they covered the only window down there when they discovered it gave me powers and helped me heal.” Lena answered.

Alex decided not to ask more once she saw how uncomfortable Lena was. “The Luthors.” she whispered. “Do you mind if I run some tests? Do a quick scan?”

Lena shook her head and followed her to a machine where she had to lay down, it took no less than a minute before the redhead had a full x-ray of Lena. She saw a bunch of scarred tissue and bone but what caught her attention was something in Lena’s upper left shoulder.

“I think I know why you don’t have powers, see this?” she pointed to a spot on the X-Ray and they nodded. “Turn around,” Alex used a handheld scanner and positioned it over Lena’s shoulder making it beep. “Do you mind?” She asked as she held up a small scalpel. Lena shook her head, barely flinching when it pierced her skin. Alex stuck her finger inside and pulled out a small chip about the size of her nail, Kara handed her some gauze to stop the bleeding while Alex went to the microscope.

“What is it, Alex?” Kara asked, concerned for Lena.

“It looks like the same chip the DEO makes us get, but this is different.” she adjusted the focus. “It has traces of Kryptonite in it, it doesn’t look like enough for it to cause permanent damage, but it’s enough to dampen your powers.”

“So that’s what Lex injected me with,” Lena whispered to herself. “I’ve had that thing in me for 10 years and I never knew, I always just thought…” The brunette shook her head. “Never mind, thank you Alex.”

“I recommend laying in a sunbed for a little bit and see if taking it out worked.” They followed the redhead to the sunbed Kara uses after fights with other alien’s. “I’ll inform J’onn, he may want to speak with you.” Alex told them as they entered the room they kept the sun bed.

Lena nodded before getting onto the bed and laying down with Kara in the chair next to her, when Alex is sure that they will be fine for a while she leaves to find J’onn. 

“I always thought it was because of everything they did to me that I didn’t have powers, but this just makes more sense. When they covered the window, Lex came in later with a needle that had something in it. I never found out what and all I remember is the pain it brought when he injected it in me.”

Kara was rubbing her thumb over Lena’s knuckles when the door opened again, a man walked in with Alex behind him. As soon as J’onn entered the room, he was taken aback by the emotions and thoughts that suddenly hit him. His eyes went from Kara to Lena then their hands.

“You're a White Martian.” Lena's voice was laced with awe. “I thought they were all extinct, my aunty told me that the White Martian’s took over Mars and whipped the rest of you out.”

J’onn shook his head. “They did, I am the only survivor,” his eyes flashed red. “Just as you and Kara are the last survivors of Krypton.”

“You don’t like Kal-El either?” Lena asked with a teasing tilt of her head. “Join the club.”

“Nobody here does,” Alex laughed. “Are you feeling better?” She asked and the brunette reached around to feel for the spot the chip was only to find smooth skin and smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You seem fine and all powers seem to be working even if slightly different to Kara’s.” J’onn told them calmly.

“Which we think is the result of what the Luthors did to you, we also think that is why you are an empath.” Alex added on.

“So, I’m not in danger, just different?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, we would like to keep an eye on you for the next few days as your powers kick in to see if anything else pops up but for now you are free to go.” Alex said.

They left the DEO not long after and Kara took Lena to Midvale to meet her mother **.** “Eliza, this is Lena Dath-Rul, my twin flame. Lena, this is Eliza Danvers, my adoptive mother.” Kara introduced Lena to an older blonde woman with kind blue eyes, she looked more like Kara than her daughter Alex.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lena,” Eliza said sweetly as she pulled Lena into a warm hug.

“Oh,” Lena was a little surprised, she wasn’t really used to hugging anyone except for her mum’s. “It's nice meeting you too, Ms Danvers and I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Kara, it means a lot that you took her in and raised her like she was your own. When she needed a family, you were there for her so thank you.”

Eliza’s warm blue eyes looked back at her, the corners creasing as she smiled. “It was a pleasure to do so, she’s a joy to have. Quite the ball of sunshine too.”

“I know right? That’s why I call her my Golden Princess.” 

“Okay!” Kara interrupted, making the pair chuckle. “How about a snack?” 

“Kara, always thinking with her stomach,” Eliza shook her head laughing. “Okay, come on girls, we better get something to eat before Kara’s stomach eats her.” She joked as she headed towards the kitchen. 

After a quick snack and promising to come back soon, they were off to Ireland to meet Kathy and Niamh. “Mam? Mum? Are you home?” Lena called as she entered the little house by the seaside. 

“In here, Mo Pháiste (My child).” A soothing voice called from deep inside the house.

“Ah, they must be in the study,” Lena told her as she led Kara into the house. “They like to read there in the afternoon, says it helps them connect with their spirit. They’re on the older side of life and love to sit in the study on warm afternoons with the windows open, the breeze bringing in the smell of the ocean. They love to read while listening to soft music. Sometimes they’ll play the piano, Niamh loves to cook while Kathy loves to garden. So Kathy grows the food for Niamh to cook.”

“Sounds peaceful.” Kara commented.

“It is.” Lena agreed as she slowly pushed open the door to the study. “Mam, Mum, I want you guys to meet Kara Zor-El, Kara this is my Mum Kathy and my Mam Niamh.” The elderly couple were doing exactly as Lena described, sitting on sofas in front of the window soaking up the sun while reading and listening to soft Irish music. 

Kathy had warm blue eyes with reddish-brown hair that was slowly turning grey while her wife, Niamh, had gentle green eyes with dark black hair that had grey streaks through it, reminding Kara of her aunt Astra. “It is lovely to meet you both,” Kara stated politely.

“It is nice to meet you too sweetie.” Kathy smiled before glancing over to her wife. “Don’t mind her, she goes off on another world when she reads, don’t you Little Rose?” She asked, nudging her wife.

“Huh, what?” Niamh muttered, looking up from her book and making eye contact with Lena. “Mo pháiste (My child) you’re home!” She exclaimed as she jumped from her chair and pulled Lena into a bear hug. “And you brought a friend.” 

“Mam, this is Kara,” Lena told her as she wrapped her arms around her Mam.

“Nice to meet you, Kara.” Niamh said sweetly, offering her hand for a handshake while still not letting go of Lena.

“Why don’t we go get lunch ready while they reunite, knowing my Little Rose it could be a while,” Kathy told her with a laugh as they walked out of the study and made their way towards the kitchen.

“Is she always like that?” Kara asked as they walked down the hallway.

“Who? Niamh? Oh, yeah, she’s been like that ever since Lena walked into our lives. We are very protective of our Lena, especially after finding out what those god-awful people did to her, Niamh is just more openly affectionate than I.”

“Wait, you know what happened to her? You know what she is?” Kara asked, shocked. She thought that Lena would have kept that part about herself a secret after what happened with the Luthors.

“Yes we do and we know who you are too, and just like Lena, we won’t treat you any differently,” Kathy said simply, which didn’t surprise Kara. ‘ _If they know about Lena, it wouldn't be that hard to figure out who I am.’_ Kara thought to herself “We love our daughter and never want anything bad to happen to her. She’s been through enough trauma to last a lifetime.” 

“I agree completely,” Kara said as they started making lunch.

Once lunch was finished, Lena offered to do the dishes and refused to take no as an answer. “You made lunch that means I clean up; come on Mum you know the rules.” She joked as she collected all the cutlery off the table and into the kitchen.

“Kara, before you get up we would like a word with you if you don’t mind,” Kathy said as she got up from the table.

“Uh, sure.” Kara agreed.

“Not here, out in the garden where it's private,” Niamh said. “We can show you the beautiful flowers Lena planted when she was here last.”

Kara was amazed by the garden; it was like stepping into a whole new world full of beauty and wonder. “This is where Lena used to come to hide away when things got too hard and she couldn’t sleep. We would find her sleeping out here under the stars all the time. She said it reminded her of her home away from home.” Kathy told Kara as they all sat on a bench in the middle of the garden. 

“We know that we are not really related to Lena, not by at least. But she is our daughter and we love her dearly. We fixed her when she was broken, we took her in, took care of her and helped her heal. We are her parents and just want to know that she is safe and protected.” Niamh said. “And that is why we brought you out here so we could talk.”

Lena is always safe with me. I will protect her with my life. Forever.” Kara promised. “Do you mind me asking what she was like when you first met her?”

“She was very timid and quiet when we found her, distrustful of anyone who dared get close to her. Rarely spoke and when she did it was only when spoken to or asked a question.” Kathy told her sadly.

“I remember she used to wake up screaming from nightmares, they were either about what they did to her or she relived the destruction of your planet. It took a while, but with time and patience, she allowed us to help her to heal and we grew to love her. We taught her English and Irish, educated her properly so she could go to college. Lena is a very bright young girl; she was always tinkering with anything she can get her hands-on. I'm pretty sure she was the one who fixed our old car even though she still denies it. She is a sweet girl with a heart that is nothing but pure.” Niamh added.

“Did she ever make any friends while she was here?” Kara asked.

“Yes, she made one, a sweet girl with a cute child.” Niamh informed her. “What was her name again?” She asked.

“Samantha Arias and her daughter Ruby. They met during college; Lena was getting her Business Degree when they met. Ruby was maybe around eight or nine at the time, Lena became like an aunt to her before they had to move back to the states. They were so close that Lena always said when she opened a branch of El-Corp in the states, she was going to hire Sam as her CFO.” Kathy answered with a warm smile. "And she did."

“Why does Kathy call Niamh Little Rose?” Kara asked later as she joined Lena in the small kitchen.

“Oh, Mum calls her that because Mam’s middle name is Roisin, which translates to Little Rose.” Lena answered as she finished the lunch dishes. “When I was living here I used to get jealous of her nickname so Mum started calling me Little Dove.”

“That’s so cute!” Kara exclaimed with glee. “Anyway, I came to tell you that we better head home soon if you still want to take a nap before Game Night later.”

“Yeah, good idea, I’m still a bit tired from earlier. I’ll go say goodbye and we can head out now.”

“Sure.” Kara agreed, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Princess.”

Once Lena had said goodbye to her parents with a promise to visit again soon, they left and headed to Kara’s apartment. Lena went to lay down on Kara’s bed for a nap while Kara got everything ready for later that night. When Lena woke up, her and Kara had a quick dinner of leftovers before the SuperFriends started to show up for game night.

Alex, Maggie, and Kelly arrived first. “We’re here and I brought booze!” Alex called as they walked through the door.

“Human or Alien?” Lena asked with a wary smirk. “Because Kara dearest gave me a drink of Rum but forgot to mention that it was Alien Rum.”

“Hey!” Kara cried, playfully slapping Lena in the chest. “Rude.” She muttered.

“Was it Aldebaran Rum?” Kelly asked sympathetically.

“Yeah, and I would probably be dead if I wasn’t Kryptonian.” Lena joked.

“Ha-ha.” Kara sarcastically laughed. “Anyway, you remember my sister, Alex, these beautiful women are her girlfriends. Maggie, she's a detective for the National City Police Department.” 

“I am a part of the National City Science Unit.” Maggie explained.

“And Kelly, over here, is a therapist at Obsidian North.” As Kara made the introductions Lena could feel the stress coming off Alex, she had tensed up ready to be judged and ridiculed for having two girlfriends.

“It is lovely to meet all of you,” Lena said sincerely. “It’s nice to be meeting Kara’s friends.”

“So this is her? ‘Your twin flame’ You know, she never shuts up about you.” Maggie teased. 

“Ha-ha, very funny. That’s not entirely true,” Kara interjected, ignoring the get-real look from all three women. “I talk about puppies too.”

Alex snorted. “If you say so, sis.”

“Hey guys!” Winn called from the doorway. “Oh, a new girl. My name is Winslow Schott Jr but my friends call me Winn, it’s great to meet you.” Winn said cheerfully as he shook Lena’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mr Schott.” She said politely.

“Please call me Winn, Mr Schott makes me feel old.” Winn grinned.

“Sure.” Lena agreed.

“Jimmy Olsen.” The dark man that walked in behind said in a gruff voice. “But you can call me James.” 

“Lena Dath-Rul.” Lena introduced herself

“Luthor.” James sneered.

“What?” Lena asked, shocked by James’ sudden change of mood.

“Your name is Lena Luthor, not ‘Dath-Rul’.” He turned to Kara. “Clark called me; told me you threw him into space over someone pretending to be a Kryptonian.”

“So he made it back down already?” Alex asked with a smirk. “That was fast for Clark.” She snickered.

“Wait? You threw your cousin into space?” Winn asked, shocked. 

“He deserved it, he was mean to Lena and no one is allowed to be mean to Lena.” Kara’s nonchalance made Maggie cover her mouth, trying not to laugh. 

“She’s a Luthor, Kara.” James snapped. “She’s got you brainwashed into believing that she is a Kryptonian but she’s not. She’s a human.” James was flipping his shit over the fact that Kara, one of the smartest people he knew, was being fooled by a Luthor.

“James, stop.” Alex snapped, feeling sorry for her girlfriend who was truly embarrassed. 

“No!” James shouted. “Lena is nothing, but Lex’s little sister. She’s an evil Luthor just like the rest of them who is using you, Kara, just like Lex did with Clark, and you are all letting her.” He growled, glaring at all his friends. “You all call yourself her friend but do nothing when she is in trouble. I’m especially disappointed in you Alex, you’re meant to be her sister. You may be okay with your friend getting hurt but not me. I refuse to let my friend be hurt by a disgusting alien hating murderer.” As he ranted, he did not notice how Lena flinched at the mention of Lex and how she tried to sink into herself to make herself appear as small as possible while clenching her hands into fists so nobody would see them shaking, or how Kara was getting angrier the more he spoke. 

“That’s enough, James. I think you have said plenty.” Kelly said with disappointment.

“Kara, your parents would be so disappointed by you right now, attacking your own family and letting down the House of El.

When James went to take a step towards Kara to pull her away from Lena, Lena misjudged what he was trying to do and stepped in front of her.

“That’s enough!” Lena shouted, her eyes glowing blue. “I am not a Luthor nor am I Lex’s little sister! And if you ever try to lay a hand on my Kara again, I will make you regret it, because unlike Kara, I do not care about killing someone. I’ve killed before and I have no problem doing it again to protect my family.”

“James, I think it’s time for you to go.” Kara hissed with pure anger.

“Wait? You’re choosing that thing over me, your best friend?! Kara, we have been friends for longer than you’ve known Lena!”

“No, you are wrong James, I’ve known Lena since we were children; she is my Twin Flame.” Kara stated proudly, grabbing Lena’s hand. “Now leave.” Kara demanded. “And never come back.”

“Fine, but I am taking Kelly with me.” James snapped, reaching for his sister. 

“No, Kelly is family. You are not.” Lena stated, cutting him off again by stepping in front of Kelly.

“I am?” Kelly asked, surprise evident in her voice.

“You’re dating Alex and Alex is Kara’s sister,” Lena told her as she turned to look over her shoulder. “That makes you family.”

“Oh,” Kelly said, still shocked. “Okay.”

“Are you coming, Kell?” James asked.

“No.” Kelly said simply.

“Fine, I don’t need you anyway.” James snapped at Kelly.

“Good, because she doesn’t need you either.” Lena replied, receiving a glare from James before he growled and stormed out. 

“Well that was fun.” Maggie said as hugged Kelly close to her. 

“That’s what I said to Kara when that same thing happened with Clark yesterday,” Lena chuckled.

“Yeah, babe but we just have an unbreakable bond that people like Kal and James don’t understand.” Kara stated plainly which caused everyone to laugh. 

“Are you okay, Kelly?” Lena asked worriedly. “I know it can hurt to lose family.”

“I didn’t lose family,” Kelly answered. “My family is in this very room.”

“Yeah, thanks Lena for accepting us into your family.” Maggie said with a smile. “It means a lot.” 

“Why wouldn’t I accept you guys?” The brunette was confused. “There’s nothing wrong with you all being together, they had couples like you on Krypton, so it’s perfectly natural.”

“Where were you when I came out?” Alex joked. “Kara wasn’t very helpful.”

“Hey!” Kara cried causing the others to laugh at the blonde.

Moments later there was another knock at the door. “I’ll get it.” Lena offered.

“It’s you.” Brainy said randomly as soon as the door opened.

“Um, do I know you?” Lena asked, confused.

“Oh my god, The Lena Dath-Rul Zor-El is actually talking to me.” 

“It’s actually just Dath-Rul, we haven’t bonded yet,” Lena corrected him kindly. “And you are?” She asked.

“I am Brainiac-5. Half computer, half organic lifeform, all Coluan, and, not to brag, but a twelfth-level intellect. My name is Querl Dox, but the Legionnaires just call me Brainy You can just call me Brainy.” Brainy answered proudly. “And this fine specimen is my girlfriend, Nia Nal.” He told her, causing the woman next to him to blush.

“You can just call me Nia.” She said shyly.

“I can’t believe I am standing in front of the great Lena Dath-Rul, owner of El-Corp and Earth’s greatest hero.”

“Wait, you're the CEO of El-Corp?” Winn squealed from where he sat on the couch getting the games ready for games night.

“Um, yes?” Lena said, confused as she walked over to Kara.

“OH MY GOD!” Winn screamed. “I love you so much.” He gushed.

“Hey, back off, Winn, she’s mine.” Kara said protectively, pulling Lena onto her lap. 

“I know, Kara, but it’s the CEO of El-Corp!” Winn squealed. “I love your work on the new alien invasion game you realised early this year.”

“And I much appreciate the image inducer software that you created your first year running El-Corp. It has helped very much.” Brainy commented from the other side of the room and for the rest of them Winn and Brainy stole Lena away from Kara to geek out over her product designs and ideas.

It wasn’t later in the night when Lena got up to get a drink that Nia was able to get her alone. “Hey, Lena, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure, sweetie, what’s the matter?” Lena asked softly, she may have just met the young reporter but Lena viewed her as her little sister that she never had. 

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong.” Nia blushed her idol and helped her to become the proud transgender woman that she is, after that night Lena became like an older sister to Nia. “I just wanted to thank you. You’ve been my idol for the last four years. I mean you are the youngest CEO in the world, not to mention the most successful women of all time. You are a tech genius running a fortune 500 company. You take no shit from anyone and you helped me to be proud of myself, not just for the fact that I am an alien but being a trans alien.”

“I’m honoured that you feel that way and I am happy that I could help you to feel proud of yourself but, Nia, you are young, smart and ambitious and I can see you going very far in whatever career you choose. You do not need other people to make you feel proud, you should be proud because you are great.”

“Yeah but you built El-Corp from the ground up, I’m just an everyday reporter.”

”“Can I let you in on a secret, Nia?” Lena asked.

“Yes, yes. Of course you can.” Nia gushed, feeling honoured that Lena trusted her enough to tell her a secret.

“When I first landed on Earth, I went through a very traumatic event, I was tortured and experimented for six years. A year after I escaped to Ireland I decided to create El-Corp to have something to focus on besides my trauma. I never thought it would be as big and as successful as it is now. You will do great things in your life, Nia. And you are not just an everyday reporter, you are a super talented one and a badass superhero.”

“Wait, you know about Dreamer?” 

“When I discovered that my Kara might be the superhero, Supergirl, I read everything I could on it and that is when I stumbled upon Dreamer and read everything I could on her too. You are a hero and role model, Nia. Be proud of that.”

“Thank you but are you okay, now? Did you ever get help?” Nia asked, concerned about her new friend’s mental health.

“I did and I’m better now.” Lena answered honestly.

Later that night the SuperFriends were in the middle of a game of Monopoly, and like every other games night they started to get rowdy and loud, which is when Kara noticed that Lena was tense and looked scared. So she grabbed Lena’s hand and placed it on her chest to calm her. “You feel that?” Kara asked her softly.

“Your pulse?” Lena answered, perplexed. “Yeah, I can hear it too. Why is something wrong?” Lena asked, panicked. 

“No, Angel. It’s you, you are my heart. Always have and always will be.” Kara told her lovingly. 

“Yeah?” Lena asked.

“Yeah.” Kara confirmed. “I will always protect you, okay? And so will everyone in this room. They are your family and you are safe.”

“What’s the matter?” Kelly asked.

Kara looked at Lena, asking if it was okay to tell the others what was going on and Lena nodded her head, she looked up at the concerned faces of her family. “Nothing, guys, Lena just gets scared by loud noises. She’s okay now though.”

“Are you sure?” Nia asked, concerned for Lena. 

“Yeah, I’m like a cat, I scare easily and have nine lives.” Lena joked, making everyone relax and laugh. 

“That reminds me, remember that stray cat you befriended when we were kids? What did you end up naming it?” Alex asked Kara.

“I named it Streaky and it was my first best friend on Earth.” Kara said proudly. “He even helped me to control my strength.”

“That’s right, you were a strange kid.” Alex laughed as they set up the last game of the night.

“I miss him.” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear while their friends were busy arguing over who should go first. By the end of the night Lena had everyone’s number and was even added to the Super Friends group chat.

That night Lena woke up screaming from a nightmare, she was scared that the Luthors had found her and were going to take her away again. It wasn't until Kara calmed her down, promising that the Luthors couldn't hurt her anymore because Kara had dealt with them that Lena was able to fall back asleep. The next day, Lena went to the National City Animal Shelter and brought Kara a cat just like Streaky to say thank you.

The cat was special like Lena, it was pure black which humans for some reason believe to be bad luck and had two different eye colours, one green and one blue. ‘ _He even has our eyes.’_ Lena thought happily. Kara was over the moon when Lena returned home with the cat and they named him Ghealach which is Irish for Moon. 

“It's you, me and Ghealach against the world." Kara whispered into Lena’s chest later that night. “ _Kahp zhao rrip_ (I love you).”

“Like it always should be and always will be.” Lena whispers back, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “ _Kahp zhao rrip vahdhah_ (I love you too).” She mumbled before they both fell asleep.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give a huge thanks to AlexKaye7 for helping me finish this fanfic, they were a great help and amazing to work and I hope we continue to work together and make amazing fanfics together. You totally check out their work.


End file.
